All in the Band
by Amataru Arcus
Summary: [Complete] AU The GBoys are rockin' rollers struggling through life, love and lust. Woo! 1x2 3x4x3 5xS Rx1 Hx2 Yaoi
1. Part One

All in the Band  
Part 1/6?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1   
Yaoi/Lemon  
PG-13  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!!  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part.  
Authors Note: This takes place in modern day Earth, an AU in the AU of Gundam. Read, reply, respond, and Enjoy!!  
___________________________  
  
"So have you seen the new guy yet?" asked the braided boy sitting in a wooden chair backwards rocking back and forth impatiently.  
"No, but Milliardo says he looks decent. A lot better then the last one…" the smaller blonde haired boy said sitting next to the braided boy at the same table.  
To his left sat another young boy, but he was much taller then the two before and had short brown hair that hung in front of his face. And to his left sat an young Asian male with his black hair slicked back into a small pony tail. The two had been indulged in their card game, 'War', to even care what the two where talking about.  
"I hope he plays as good as Milliardo says he does… Man, we really need another guitar… It's so hard just working with three instruments!" the braided one complained, resting his chin on the back of the chair.  
"Have patience, Duo. We'll find a replacement."  
"Quatre, we don't *need* a replacement! What we need is someone who can play!" Duo yelled and jumped up from the table and started pacing.   
"I'm sorry Duo… I didn't mean to say we need Solo replaced… I meant…" Quatre said in his southing voice, calming Duo down instantly. With those puppy dog eyes who wouldn't calm down?  
"I know… I just-"  
Duo was cut off as the door knob started to turn. They all stopped what they where doing and looked up to see a man with long pale blonde hair walk in and shut the door.  
"Well? Where is he, Milliardo?" Duo became impatient again.  
Milliardo reassured him, "He's right out side. I just wanted to ask you guys to go easy on him. He's very reserved. Don't judge him by how he acts. It's his talent that we need. We can adjust to his personality."  
"Show him in." said Quatre.  
Milliardo turned around and opened the door and peeked his head out, said something, then returned his head in the room. "Everybody, meet Heero Yuy."   
An adolescent boy with mussed up brown hair walked through the door. Duo agreed. He had been better looking then the last one that auditioned. He had tight biker shorts, a lose fitting tank top on, and strapped to his shoulder was his instrument, the acoustic guitar. "Hey Heero! I'm Duo!" he offered his hand to him but Heero just looked into his eyes. Something about Heero's blue eyes sent a chill down Duo's spin and he retracted his hand.   
"Hi!! I'm Quatre!" he, too, offered his hand but Heero didn't accept it.  
"Wufei."   
"I'm Trowa." the two where still trying to finish up the game.  
"Hn."   
They thought they saw him bow his head, but it had been so subtle they couldn't be sure. Milliardo was right again about his reserved attitude.  
"Well, shall we get started then?" Milliardo could tell the band members where already judging him by his personality and he wanted to show them the good quality of the boy before they complete disregarded him. "Duo, did you come up with something specific for him to play?"  
"Yeah," Duo approached the table again and picked up the paper he had scribbled some notes on. "Here," and he handed Heero the paper.  
"This is chicken scratch." Heero had said simply, as he looked at the paper full of incomplete erase marks and soda stains.  
"What-"  
"Do you have a better copy Duo?" Milliardo knowing how particular Duo felt about his music. He tried to calm him down before he exploded.  
"No… But I can make one in two seconds." he took back the staff paper and went to the table and started copying it on another piece.   
"Well, I guess while Duo is doing that we can conduct the interview." Quatre shrugged.  
"What ever."  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Don't you care? Because if you don't care we don't care to have you in the band."  
"Wufei…" Quatre warned. "What he means is, would you be dedicated to this band. It's a lot of hard work and very stressful. We just want to know if you know what you are jumping into."  
"Yeah, I know. I would be dedicated."  
"Okay good. Do you smoke?"  
"Cigarettes."   
Duo gagged silently.  
"Do you do drugs?"  
"No."  
"If you had tons of fan mail and tons of work to catch up on, what would you put first?"  
"Work."  
"Why?"  
"The fans want music, not letters."  
"The fans want contact." Duo muttered.  
"If you had a stalker, what would you do."  
"Ignore them."  
"I'm done," Duo stood up and threw the paper like a Frisbee to Heero who caught it with ease.  
He looked at it for a second then tossed it back to Duo who hadn't been expecting it and it hit him in the nose. "Iteyo!" he held his nose. "You gave me a paper cut!!"  
"Well, you should have been paying attention." Heero spun his guitar around his body and pulled a pick from his pocket.   
"You didn't have to throw it back at me…" he rubbed his nose and looked at it crossing his eyes to see if it was bleeding, and it wasn't. "You *do* need to rea-"  
Heero began playing flawlessly. Every note that was on the paper was memorized in his mind and translated to his fingers and he picked and struck amazingly. The room was full of treble and all where in shock. The four boys forgot what he acted like. They found the missing link.   
"Congratulations, Heero. You are now part of 'Wing'." Milliardo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder after he stopped playing.  
  
TBC  



	2. Part Two

All in the Band  
Part 2/6?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1   
Yaoi/Lemon  
PG-13  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!!  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part.  
Authors Note: This takes place in modern day Earth, an AU in the AU of Gundam. Read, reply, respond, and Enjoy!!  
________________________________________  
  
"Oiy, Quatre!" Duo called into the small apartment bedroom that Quatre and Trowa shared. "Do you have the next song done yet?" No answer. "Quatre?" Duo walked over to the door and started to turn the bedroom door knob when he heard a lot of shuffling and something fell to the floor. "You in there Quatre??" he peeped in to see Trowa sitting at the foot of the bunk beds looking like he was studying the carpeting and Quatre was on the top bunk with his shirt buttoned lopsided. "Ugh… You guys know the rules. Work before pleasure."  
"Duo, what m-makes you think we where doing anything?" Quatre stuttered.  
"Well, for one thing, you got a hickey on your neck."  
Quatre blushed and covered up his neck with his hand. "Sorry… It's just-"  
"Look, we'll talk about it latter, do you have the song done yet? Or was Trowa helping you finish it?" Duo smirked.  
"Y-Yeah… It's almost done." he unbuttoned his shirt and fixed it.  
Duo walked in the room and Trowa stood up and left knowing the two where about to get into a long discussion about symbolism and the importance of rhyme and rhythm.   
"So…" Duo took the note book from Quatre's lap and started reading it. "'Complicated', huh." he read it again. "There's something missing… 'It's so complicated, so frustrating, I wanna hold close, I wanna push you away, I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.' That's good. I like how you kept the words similar and the rythmatic structure. But…It needs another stanza…" Duo read it over again.  
"Yeah, that's what Trowa said."  
"Hah! No wonder he jumped your bones! You let him read this? It's all about how you feel for him and how you are afraid to tell him! 'We use to hug, we use to laugh, the way that old friends do, but now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued.' I can't believe you let him read this!" Duo laughed.  
"I didn't. I was writing and he just took it from me. I was so nervous!! I would have never let him read it…" Quatre turned red.  
"Yeah, but you wrote it for us to sing, right. He would have read it sooner or later."  
"Well… I wasn't actually going to give it to you to arrange… It was this one…"  
He took back his note book and flipped through a few pages then handed it back to Duo.  
"'I'll be your friend'," Duo read it. "Quatre… this is depressing…"  
"I know but it's deep."  
"Well… I'm going for Complicated," Duo turned back to the page it was on and ripped it out.  
"No, Duo, please? I don't want everyone to know."  
"Quatre… no one really pays attention to who writes it. It's me there going to think wrote it because I'm singing the words."  
"I know but… The guys know I write the songs…"  
"Ah, we already knew how you felt about Trowa. Now its Trowa we didn't know about."  
Quatre smiled, "I was expecting Trowa to hand it back and walk out… Not to handed it back and kiss me…"   
"Aww… Tell me the details! What did he do when he took off your shirt??"  
"Well, after he kissed me he pulled away, but I pulled him back and we just went from there. I don't know how my shirt came off or his pants-"  
"His pants where off??!! Man! You got to watch out for those quiet guys!"  
"Yeah… I was surprised…"  
"Sorry I walked in on you too! I'll leave so you can go back to where you left off! See ya!" Duo waved the paper and walked out the door. When he started to walk down the small hall way he spotted Trowa sipping at his coffee. "Hey, Trowa, Quatre is in there waiting for you." he winked at Trowa. "Just watch your selves, it could get complicated."  
Trowa coughed, "Okay, Duo. Also, get your room cleaned up. Heero is moving in later today."  
"Man… Not only do I have to deal with Wu-man's temper, I have to deal with Heero's coldness…"  
"Well, you two do have the biggest room."  
"And we wouldn't want to disturb you," he winked then walked into the kitchen. When he looked into the refrigerator he realized they didn't have anything good to eat. "Wu-man! It's your turn to go grocery shopping!!" he waited for Wufei to argue but he didn't hear anything. "Wufei?"  
"He went grocery shopping a few minutes ago," Trowa informed him still sitting in the dinning room area of the living room.  
"Ah… Damn… I wanted to order him around today…" he reached for a soda (pop, coke, bubbly, depends on where your from) then went into the music room. The band rented out a small three bedroom apartment when they weren't on the road. Trowa and Quatre shared the small room, and Wufei and Duo had the medium sized one, and the master bed room stored all their musical instruments. It was hard when they first moved in, their neighbors always complained about the noise so they all had to make an agreement not to play before 9 in the morning or after 5 in the afternoon. Luckily no one around them had children and everyone worked. So, Duo looked at his watch and realized he had about a half hour to get started on the composition to the new song.  
When he walked into the room he again told him self he should take that one poster of the band that was hanging on the wall. It was made right before Solo had left them-  
"Okay! Time to work!" Duo disregarded his thoughts and sat down at the keyboard and grabbed his staff paper and pencil and started working.   
Duo had been so deep into his work he didn't realize that he had been working for an hour and a half till he felt the floor beneath his feet vibrate from an object from below being banged. "Ack!!" he looked at his watch. "Sorry!!" he called below then turned off the keyboard and studied the pieces of papers. "Well… I think I got enough done to show Wufei…" he shut off the light and shut the door and headed down the small hallway. "Wufei back yet?"  
Trowa was still sitting at the dinning room table with a cup of coffee. "I think so…" he was off in his own world.  
"You okay?" Duo spun a chair around and joined him at the table.  
"Yeah." Trowa sipped at the mug.  
"You sure? How many times will you drink from that mug till you realize it's empty?"  
Trowa looked down at the contents of the mug in his hands and sure enough it was empty. "Oh," he stood up and walked to the coffee maker and poured him self some more.  
"You're not going to be able to sleep tonight if you drink all of that. Or is that the plan??" Duo grinned.  
"Duo, could you please stop with the jokes…"  
"Sorry," he looked down at the table and continued. "So, how are you really? You do have something on your mind. What's up?"  
Trowa took his seat again and looked at Duo. "Does Quatre confide in you?"  
"Well, yeah. Why?"  
"Does he like me?"  
"What? Yeah! What do you think that poem was about?"  
"Well… After I-kissed him, he pulled me close to him and…"  
"Don't worry Trowa, I know the details." Duo smiled reassuringly.  
Trowa blushed, "You do?"  
"Well, I guess not all of the details. I don't know enough for you to be ashamed."  
"Ah…"  
"So…"  
"What?"  
"I dunno? What's your problem?"  
"I guess… nothing… He does like me?"  
"Yes!" Duo was becoming frustrated at him for being so blind. "He's liked you for a long time, man."  
"Oh…"  
Duo studied him, "So why are you still sitting here?"  
"…" (Ama- Sorry Lena ^_^)  
"Thought so. Well, I have to find Wufei!" he got up from the table and walked around the corner to see if Wufei was in it. Which he wasn't. "Damn it… When I want to see Wufei I can't… But when I don't wanna see him, I do-"  
*Ding Dong*  
"That's probably Heero, Duo answer the door." Trowa said as he finally stood up from the table and went to his room.  
"Fine-fine," he hopped over the couch and opened the door. "Hey! Heero, and Wufei! There you are!"  
"Where else would I be?" Wufei entered the door with a large box in his hand followed by Heero who had two boxes in his hands.  
"Well, Trowa said you went grocery shopping."  
"No, I told him I went to get Heero's stuff. Milliardo was going to do it but he had to sit for his little sister so he called me to help." he placed the box near the hall way entrance and wiped his brow.   
"Oh… You know it's your turn to go grocery shopping."  
"Don't hound me Duo! I was driving all day, loading boxes, driving some more, and walking up four flights of stairs!! You go shopping if you want food so bad!!"  
"Geez, fine I will. You need something to settle your self down." Duo looked at Heero who didn't have a single emotion on his face. "So, this is your new home. You'll get use to our arguments after a day, or you'll get tired of them. Either way, this is normal. That's your room-" he pointed to the first door on the left, "You'll be sharing it with Wufei and I. The room across from us is Trowa and Quatre's. I suggest knocking on their door from now on." The former sentence mainly going to Wufei.  
"Wufei told me all this."  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to bore you," he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm going to the store before it closes. Make your self at home!" He winked at the two and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.  
"Don't mind Maxwell. He's like this with everyone."  
"Oh," Heero stared at the door that he exited from.  
Wufei was taken aback. That was the first word he had said to him the whole day. "Let me show you your room." He picked up the box and walked down the hall followed by Heero who had his boxes in his hands. "Damn it Maxwell!" he said as he opened the door and found all of Duo's cloths still on the floor. "I told him to clean his mess!" Wufei kicked his clothes over onto the bottom bunk and set the box down in a clear spot on the floor. "Sorry about he mess. He's a pack rat." Wufei picked up pieces of papers, books, and CD's off of the floor and tossed them on Duo's bed. "I usually sleep on the top, Duo usually sleeps on the bottom, and until we get another bed you can sleep in either one of them. We're going to rotate. Tonight, after Duo takes care of his stuff, you can have his bed. The next night we'll switch."  
"Where will Duo sleep?"  
"On the floor or on the living room couch. No concern of mine as long as he isn't sleeping with me." Wufei started for the door. "We had better get all of your stuff before it gets dark."  
___________________________  
  
TBC  



	3. Part Three

All in the Band  
Part 3/6?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1   
Yaoi/Lemon  
PG-13

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!! I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people.

Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part.

Authors Note: This takes place in modern day Earth, an AU in the AU of Gundam. Read, reply, respond, and Enjoy!!

______________________________

Heero had to unpack his things alone. He didn't mind. He wanted to be alone. Why he agreed to live with the band he wasn't quite sure. He could tell he wasn't going to get along with everyone, and living with them and their habits would be even harder then just to work with them. He guessed he said yes because he wanted to see those eyes everyday. He had never seen eyes like that. They where purple, he would bet they where contacts, and they didn't seem to have a limit to how deep they could go. Heero had been drawn into his eyes. When he played his music, he had played like he never had before, he had played it for him. For Duo. It was his music and he didn't want to disgrace it by only using half a heart. 

Heero shoved his clothes into the small Rubbermaid® roll away bin and then placed it in the closet. Wufei had cleared a space for him there too, throwing Duo's stuff on his bed. Poor, Duo Wufei treated him like shit, but then again, the way Duo had been treating him he seemed to deserve it.

Fifteen minutes later he had fully unpacked his stuff. After he broke down the cardboard boxes he walked out of the small room and went down the hall.

Hi Heero! Quatre greeted him.

Where's the trash can? he asked him holding up the broken boxes.

Oh, in the kitchen. Here I'll show you! he got up from sitting next to Trowa on the couch and walked into the kitchen motioning Heero to follow after. It's under this cabinet, he took the boxes from him and placed them next to the trashcan. I'll show you around while we're in here. The cabinet above the sink is for glasses, mugs, and Tupperware. The one to the left is for bowls and plates. To the right is pots and pans. The drawer to the right of the sink is silverware and to the right is junk. The cabinets under the sink are for cleaning chemicals, and to the right is a small grill, and to the left is what ever is left over. I guess we'll go over the chores when Duo returns from the store. Then we can eat. he walked out of the kitchen leaving Heero alone. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet and got him self a glass of water and walked back to his room.

Once there he sat at the small desk and looked out the window and onto the brick wall next door. he reached into his backpack and took out his laptop and started to type.

___________________________

*Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Hold on Duo!! Quatre ran to the door and opened it to find Duo with close to fourteen plastic bags in his arms. Why didn't you just come up to tell us to help you?

Guess who's on her way up the stairs! Duo barged in knocking Quatre down and ran to the kitchen, set the grocery's down then ran back to the door shut it and locked it.

Is Milliardo with her? knowing from the frightened look in his eyes who it was.

I don't know, but I saw her and a few of her friends on her way in. I snuck up the back way I hope she didn't see me Duo tried to catch his breath.

Duo, it's just Relena- Wufei started but Duo cut him off.

Just Relena? Just Relena?! Man, have you lost your mind?! She's obsessed with us! She's so annoying!!

She's a fan Duo-

And the sister of our manager!! We're not here! Turn out the lights!! Duo ran to the light switches but Wufei stopped him.

Duo, shut up and sit down.

*Ding Dong*

We have a guest. 

Who is it? Quatre asked.

Well then I'm going to be in my room hiding! Duo whispered as he ran into his room. 

It's Relena Peacecraft.

Quatre opened the door and Relena smiled brightly and barged in followed by three of her friends.

So where's the new guy?? I want to meet him!!

He's in his room. He's shy, Quatre informed her.

Aww, we'll get him out of his shell, tell him to come out. I know! Which room is he in? I'll get him.

Duo's room, Wufei informed Relena without hesitation and smiled inside.

Oh, poor guy! Relena walked to the room along with her followers.

________________________

The door slammed behind Heero and he jumped a mile.

Oh, yeah, you're in here. Sorry! Duo apologized when he saw Heero sitting at the desk. Didn't mean to disturb you.

he turned back around to his computer. 

Hey! You got a lap top! Cool! he approached Heero and looked over his shoulder to see what kind it was but Heero snapped it shut. I think we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. I'm Duo, I'll be your room mate and co-worker till either your contract runs out or we all die. he smiled then re-offered his hand.

Heero was about to accept the shake when someone came barging into the room. 

Ah, Relena! Hi, how are you today? Duo put on a false smile. Damn it who told her where I was'

Hi Duo, I just came in to see the new guy. Oh there you are! Hi!! Relena shoved Duo aside to see Heero. Oh wow you are cute! You'll fit right into the band!! What do you play?

He plays the guitar, Relena. He was working on something important and he wants us all to leave. Come join us when your done, kay pal? Duo winked as he grabbed Relena, who protest, and lead her out the door.

Bye Relena, Heero said just as the door shut.

He usually doesn't talk to people till you make Duo said still pulling her down the hall way.

Really?! Wow she sighed. I think we should celebrate! Put him in a better mood! All work and no play she said to everyone as they reached the end of the hall way.

We have some busi- Quatre started but Relena cut him off.

Oh, pish-posh! Common' Quatre! Loosen up a little! We can all have dates! I'll go with Heero, Quatre you go with Debbie, Trowa you go with Sandy, Wufie-

he corrected her.

-Will go with Jessica!

Yes!! I don't have anyone-' Duo started to celebrate in his head but Relena burst his bubble.

And we can invite Hilde!! You two do get along so well!

Wufei and I had some arranging we had to do-

Ah! Common! What's one night with out doing your work?

A night with you' Duo answered.

Now then! You all get ready, me and the girls are already ready, and tell Heero the news! We'll be waiting in the limo!! Relena said completely thinking everything was going good and everyone was happy. She waved goodbye and gathered her troop and went out the door.

How does she do that?

Quatre laughed.

No really! How does she do that?? Duo questioned frantically. I want that kinda power to make people do as I say.

Get your 'big brother' to own a band, Wufei was enjoying the idea as much as Duo was. Damn that stupid girl I don't want to go to a fucking restaurant!

Well neither do we Duo pondered.

Everyone began to panic, Duo had that look in his eyes, his wheels where turning. The last time he had done this they ended up in a country bar singing hard core metal covers.

I got it! Why don't we say-

everyone said at once not waiting to hear Duo's plan.

Fine then! It was a good idea too Now I guess we'll have to go to dinner with the girls

Well at least you like Hilde, Trowa pointed out.

Well She's a nice woman and all but it's a bit uncomfortable Shes an ex-girlfriend Duo shuttered.

Yeah so, she can get you, and us, good gigs. Doesnt her dad own a few clubs?

Yeah but remember what happened at the Country Club she sent us to?

That was *her*?? Quatre squeaked.

Well who else would have been that stup You guys thought I did that didn't you!! Duo narrowed his eyes. I'll show you stupid!! and he went into a fit of laughter and headed to his room to get ready.

________________________________


	4. Part Four

All in the Band  
Part 3/6?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1   
Yaoi/Lemon  
PG-13  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!! I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people.  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part.  
Authors Note: I'm so sorry it took me forever to up date this story! I couldn't find any direction so I opened it up for anyone to take over. So there was going to be a round robin of sorts but it never started because they couldn't think of any direction. So I took it back and I've finally got a whiff of inspiration and continued it! And as always, Read, reply, respond, and Enjoy!!  
___________________________________________  
  
"No no no!" Duo stopped singing and turned to the group. They where practicing one of their new songs in one of Milliardo's many rehearsal rooms. "It's dun-dun dun-dun-dun!" he yelled to Wufei.  
"That's what I was doing, idiot! Clean out your ears!!"  
"They are squeaky clean and I can hear your dun-dun-dun dun-dun's!" he spit out furiously.  
"Calm down Duo-" Quatre tried to make peace but it didn't help. Duo turned to Quatre.  
"And you keep missing that string of notes! Between you and Wufei I'm surprised we even have gigs anymore!"  
"Duo-" Trowa started in as well, defending Quatre.  
"Don't you start either! I don't even wanna tell you how you can't keep up with things! Are your fingers in knots yet?!"  
"Shut up Duo! You've got nothing to say! You voice keeps cracking on the C note!!" Wufei hit the cymbals dramatically.  
"I can't take this today!!" Duo threw his microphone to the floor and the noise from the speakers made everyone cringe; Duo slammed the door behind him as he stormed out.  
"Damn it…If he's going to act like this every Spring season…"  
"Why?" Heero spoke finally, completely lost as to why he was having a hissy fit.  
"Well…" Quatre looked to Wufei for approval.  
"Have you known about Wing before you joined?"   
"Kind of," he shrugged.  
"Do you remember the last guitarist, Solo?"  
"Barely."  
Quatre joined back in the conversation, "Well… Duo took it personally when he quit the band. And soon after he quit… he died."  
"Two years ago in the Spring." Wufei completed.  
"Right," Quatre nodded.  
Heero looked at everyone and he could tell they still where upset about the loss, but obviously not as much as Duo was. "How did he die?"  
"We aren't sure actually… He died in a car crash, but we aren't sure if it was suicide or murder or just plan accident."  
"Duo believes it was murder," Wufei snorted slightly.  
"I think it was an accident."  
"I think it was suicide…" Trowa said silently.  
Heero knew he was intruding on ruff territory so he stopped his inquiry. "Well, if we can't rehearse today, might as well go home, ne?"  
The other two looked at Quatre for an answer. "I guess. We can't do much with out Duo here."  
"Good. I'll be home late tonight." Wufei put down his sticks and grabbed his coat from the floor.  
"Why?"  
He was silent.  
"Common Wufei, you can tell us! We won't tease you!" Quatre begged as he saw Wufei's cheeks changing color.  
"… I've got a date…" he whispered and they could barely tell what he said.  
"What?! A date?! With who!!" Quatre bounded over to him excitedly.  
"A woman."  
"Who? Who? Do we know her??"  
"Yes."  
"Tell us!!"  
He looked at Quatre suspiciously, "Don't tell Duo. He'll never let it down."  
"Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" Quatre crossed his heart and smiled brightly.  
Wufei looked at the two behind Quatre who seemed to be more interested in their instruments then his love life. "Okay… The lighting director…"  
"Sally Po?! Really?!!" Quatre started jumping around like a child on Christmas.  
"Shut up… If you tell Duo, I'm going to make sure you can't be pleased by anyone! And you know what I mean!" he shot him a deathly evil look but Quatre wasn't fazed as he just nodded acknowledging the threat and continued with his prancing.  
______________________________  
  
"Check mate."  
"Damn Yuy… You beat him twice in a row… I don't think that's been done before." Trowa commented from the kitchen to the dinning room where Heero and Quatre where playing their second game of chess.  
"No, Duo beat me three times before."  
Trowa blinked. "When?"  
"We play every now and then and he's beaten me three times. We keep a score book. I'm winning."  
Trowa blinked again. "I didn't know he played," he continued loading the dishes.  
"Don't you think he's been gone a long time?" Heero brought this up for the fourth time that night.  
Quatre looked up at the clock. "No, he usually doesn't get back till mid-night. It's only eleven. Wanna 'nother go?"  
"No," Heero got up from the table and went to his room with out another word. As he walked down the wall he gazed at the photographs hanging on the walls with scotch tape. Various pictures of the band member's families where strewn about along with some of their own pictures. Heero looked to see anyone that resembled Duo but he couldn't find any. All of the pictures where of Wufei's family, Quatre's, or Trowa's. But non of the people (besides the pictures of Duo himself) looked like Duo.  
"Has Duo got any family?"  
"What?" Quatre asked from the kitchen door way.  
"The pictures, I don't see anyone that looks like they would be Duo's parents or anything."  
"Oh…" Quatre looked back into the kitchen then back at Heero ready to tell him. "Duo doesn't have a family… He was raised on the streets. Solo… Well he found Duo on a corner singing for some money. One of the rare times he actually worked for his food instead of stealing it." Quatre smiled a sympathetic smile. "He had been looking for a lead singer for his guitar. Solo didn't have much of a voice but he could really make a guitar bleed. That's where Duo got his name from. He and Solo where a Duo and he found him on Maxwell Ave. Solo was like a father to him…" a small tear fell down his left eye and he quickly brushed it away and smiled. "He was like a father to all of us actually. Duo wasn't the only one to take his leaving the band hard.  
"We all did. I was kicked out of my home when my father found out I was-different-well-gay." Quatre looked away suddenly but looked back to Heero to see how he handled it but Heero still didn't have any emotion written on his face. At least it wasn't disgust, Quatre thought then continued on. "He found me in a poetry reading and asked if I could play an instrument. When I told him I had piano lessons he introduced me to the keyboard. I wasn't the first one increase the numbers. Trowa was third…"  
"He found me at a circus. My family are carnies. I didn't want to be and I was playing my banjo out side of the tent one night because I was angry at my sister. He asked me to join and I did. I just wanted out of there."  
"And we found Wufei in a Chinese restaurant. We hear all this racket from the kitchen area, but it wasn't just racket it had a rhythm to it. Solo asked who was doing it and the lady said it was the dish washer. He was mad at the owner for demoting him from cook after he burnt the noodles. Solo asked him and reluctantly at first he agreed."  
"Speaking of Wufei…" Trowa said coming out of the kitchen and looking at the clock that read 11:32 now. "His date is taking a long time… I'm sure the movie is over now…"  
And as if on cue Wufei walked through the door.  
"How'd it go?"  
Wufei looked up at Quatre as if for the first time. "What go?"  
"Your date?"  
"Nothing happened," he said defensively.  
"…"  
"I didn't ask what happened. I asked how it went."  
"Where's Duo? Isn't he back yet?!"  
"No…"  
"I'm worried about him. I have a bad feeling… I couldn't concentrate on anything. Did anyone try his cell phone?" Wufei walked to the phone in the kitchen. As he passed Trowa spotted some lip stick on his collar.  
"Nothin' happened, eh?"  
"Did anyone call Duo?"  
"No, he's fine Wufei-"  
Wufei picked up the phone and dialed. After a minute he slammed the receiver down. "It's not on… Damn it… The idiot! He didn't call?"  
"No, you know Duo when he gets like this. He wants to be alone. He'll be back in a few minutes." Quatre tried reassuring him but it didn't work.  
"If he's not back by mid-night I'm calling the cops!"  
"Wufei…"  
"I'm serious! He could have gotten hurt! And what if he gets so down that he kills him self!"  
"Wufei!"  
"I'm worried about Duo too."   
"Heero?"  
"See! I'm going out to find him. If he's not back by mid-night call the cops. If I find him I'll call you." Wufei grabbed his keys again and headed out the door.  
"Honestly… He's okay…" Quatre said in the direction of the door then turned to Heero. "You are worried about him? Do you have a bad feeling about him too?"  
Heero didn't say anything but turned and went back to his room.  
______________________________  
  
Duo kicked the tin can for the third time as he continued down the dark street blowing off steam. He couldn't concentrate on notes at all. Not today. All he could hear in his head was the TV news broadcast announcing that 'Solo, the former lead guitarist for the band Wing, was found dead in his Corvette early this morning. Two local boys where on their way to a fishing spot when they spotted his car up turned in the creak. Police looking into what happened aren't sure if a he swerved off the road to avoid something and rolled down the bluff or if he just didn't want to turn the wheel to go around the sharp bend. The case is still under investigation. Solo was only 20 years old and was starting to go solo when he died.'  
'It wasn't suicide,' he kicked the can harder this time sending it into the street. 'It was his damn lover that killed him…' He could feel his heart start to beat frantically and he began to tremble slightly. 'His damn lying back stabbing lover!' he now kicked the street light pole and cursed as he jammed his toe.   
The wind blew and pulled his braid tangling it self loosely around his neck. "Fuck you!" he pulled at it and tossed it aside. "Fuck you…" Tear started streaming down his yellow lit face and Duo fell against the brick wall to his right. He didn't fight it like he normally would. He let them fall down his cheeks and land on his brown boots with a plod. He stood there for ten minutes letting everything out, he could feel his eyes bulging and his head began bounding. Soon his legs gave way and he fell to the ground in a heap and tucked his legs tightly to his chest and started to slow down his breathing because the hiccups started hurting.   
"You okay mista'?" said a humble voice next to his ear.  
Duo jumped and looked up to see an old hobo man kneeling down next to him. "Yeah… I'm fine… Just had a bit too much to drink." he smiled a normal smile and began to laugh.  
"You sure? I saw you crying there and I thought maybe your mother died or sumfin'."  
"No," he chuckled. "I'm fine, honest. Just a bit up set that they kicked me outta the bar… Says I had too much to drink."  
"You can't fool me son." the old man smiled lightly and joined him on the ground resting his head against the wall.  
"No?"  
"No. Yer too young to drink and I was just in the bar and I didn't see you in it."  
"Oh… heh, caught me in my act then." he smiled a crooked smile and whipped his face dry.  
"Na' tell me what's really troubling you. The least I can do in the world is help stray cats find their way." he pulled out a bottle rapped in a paper bag and took a swig from it.  
"Nothings wrong. I'm just a bit emotional today."  
"Don't you go and tell me tha'. I know a troubled soul when I sees one. I've seen plenty to know."  
Duo just looked at the old man sitting next to him dressed in rags. What harm would it do to talk to a stranger? He stretched out told him the story of his lost friend and how he still misses him. "We had a fight the night before he died… I said some things that… I wish I didn't say…"  
"We all make mistakes son. It's now you fix those mistakes that's the real problem."  
"But I can't fix the mistake."  
"Then you don't have a problem. The friend is dead. He's gone to a better place and he can see the truth of things and the pettiness. He's no longer mad at you, son. That chapter of yer life is done with. You can't live in the past. Yer present is passing you by. You've go many years to live. Don't try to live in the ones you can't live in."  
"But I miss him…" Duo looked down at his shoes, his head resting on his knees.  
"Was he your only friend?"  
"No…"  
"Then your friends miss you."  
"But I'm here-"  
"Not when you are in the past! Take my advice son. Live for today. Not yesterday or tomorrow. They never come."  
"I know but-" Duo turned to the old man but he was gone. He was sitting alone on the side walk leaning against a graffiti wall. "Where-"  
A car honked from the other side of the street and Wufei popped his head out the driver's side window. "Hey! Duo! You know what time it is!! You had us worried to death!! Get your ass in the car now!!"   
"All right, sorry." he climbed to his feet and crossed the street to the small station wagon stopped at the stop light and climbed in. "Hey Wu-man, you do care!" Duo said as Wufei made a u-turn. He leaned over and rested his head against his shoulder. "I care about you too man…" he sniffled a fake tear.  
"Don't you dare pull a stunt like that again! We had no idea where you where and in the state you where in-" Wufei cut his sentence short and shrugged Duo off his shoulder.  
"Ah, you don't need to worry about me sweat heart. I know how to take care of my self. I only stopped in three bars and had 4 drinks… or was it 7... No," he started counting on his fingers then he imagined counting on his toes. "Twelve, yes, just twelve drinks!"  
"Damn it Duo! We where this close to calling and reporting a missing person!!"  
"I said I'm sorry. I just had to have some time alone to think." Duo stared out the window and watched as the run down buildings passed them by.  
"Well you shouldn't have turned off your cell phone."  
"I just didn't want anyone to bother me, that's all. Now can we drop this, honey?" Duo turned and batted his long eye lashes at Wufei.  
"Do you think we can rehearse tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, we need to. Oh, and sorry I jumped down your throat earlier."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"No really… You where doing fine… Actually, that rhythm works better then what's on the paper." Duo reached around his seat and pulled out a three ring binder that was under the back seat. "Got a pencil?"  
"Glove compartment."  
_________________________  
  
TBC 


	5. Part Five

All in the Band  
  
Part 5/?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!! I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people.  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part.  
Authors Note: I've updated finally!! After a year I'm back!! Woo!! I have time and energy to write again!! Woo!! Read, *reply*, and Enjoy!!  
_________________  
"And introducing the rising stars of the rock scene, Wing!" The lights flashed on and Duo waved his arm wildly in greeting to the loud audience. The five boys stood there with their respective instrument dressed in casual yet very stylish clothing drinking up the welcoming.   
  
"After a year we're back!!" Duo said as he held up the microphone and gave them the victory sign and winked to the crowd. The applause grew louder mixed with shouts of 'Duo we love you!' from the fan girls. "And we have a new member!!" Duo half bounced-half ran over towards Heero who had his usual face on holding his guitar in hand. "Say hi Heero!!"  
  
Heero just nodded his head.  
  
Duo shook his head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "I think we need to warm him up a little!" He winked at the crowd again and tapped his foot signaling Wufei to start the precution. "I've been thinking about you, my love." He let Heero go as he started to stroke the guitar and the keyboard chimed in. "All the crazy things that you put me through… Now I'm coming around, Throwing it back at you!" Duo stood in the middle of the stage and rocked his hips to the rhythm pointing to the audience.  
  
"Were you thinking of me when you kissed him? Could you taste me when you licked his skin?" Duo knelt down a little on his left knee and sung into the microphone loudly, "All the while I showered you with trust and promises, what I'm needing now is some sweet revenge."   
  
Duo looked up at the crowd with menacing eyes, "To get back all that I lost then. I gave you all I had to give, but I could never reach you."  
  
Quatre started signing along with Duo during the chorus, "Adrienne, I thought I knew you…. Once again… You used me, used me! Adrienne, I should have left you… Long before… you used me, used me up!"  
  
They went through two more songs after that one. Their turn now over, they left the stage after a long goodbye and thank you. As they left the stage all their faces were beaded with sweat drops and energetic eyes. "Wow that was so refreshing!" Duo balled his hands in fists and smiled as he turned and walked backwards down the hall facing the others. "Their energy… wow!!"   
  
"Yeah! I know did you hear them all?!" Quatre joined in with the frenzy.   
  
"I think I saw a few girls out their with your name written on their chest…" Trowa said with a small smile and looked at Quatre out of the corner of his eye.  
  
He blushed brightly and giggled, "I saw a few men with Duo's name written on theirs!"  
  
"Nu-uh! Where?!" Duo still walked with his back facing the wrong direction nearly bumping into a few people and tripping over a few wires.  
  
"You didn't see them? They where in the front row!"   
  
"No I was busy looking at all the signs with Wu-man's name written on them. I thought one of them said Wufei for Presi-" Duo bumped into someone behind him and turned to ask for forgiveness when he realized who it was. "Aerie."  
  
"Nice song. You still think I stole Solo from you," more of a question than a statement the tall brunette said with a scowl. "You really need to open your eyes. He didn't want you."  
  
The fire burned deep in side Duo's heart but he held his cool as best he could, "He didn't want you either if I remember."  
  
She looked down on him and smiled raising her eyebrow in curiosity, "Oh? Well he didn't leave my band."  
  
"He never joined your silly girly band," Duo's patience was wearing a little thin and the other's caught the signs.  
  
"He never had a chance to-"  
  
"Come on Duo," Wufei took hold of his arm and walked by Aerie. "We don't need her crap today."  
  
"Bye Duo… It's been nice seeing you alive and well," She flashed him a false smile of concern.   
  
"Fuck you!" Duo tried to lunge at her aiming for her long throat but Wufei held him back along with Trowa. "And fuck your pussy band too!!"  
  
"Duo…" Quatre whispered in disapproval.   
  
"Gaa… Your not worth my time!" Duo turned around and stormed down the hall heading for the lounge.   
  
Heero was left standing next to Aerie a little surprised at the out burst. She turned to him and smiled sardonically at him. "You better be careful. They say 'Wing' is cursed. Five years and they are still doing openings," She winked at him and whipped out a card. "If you are ever interested in a real band call me, Hun." And with that she wisped her hair around and took to the stage.  
  
When Heero finally reached the lounge Duo had calmed down completely and was making idle chat with the band's lackeys. He walked over to the refreshment table and poured him self a cold class of water and found a nice seat in an empty corner and watched the group. They all had done this before and were accustomed to their surroundings, screaming fans, and beautiful women who flaunted for attention. Heero didn't know how to handle the crowd and retreated with in him self and thought over what had happened in the hall.   
  
'It still eats at him which means he's not over him or his death yet…' He starred blankly into the cup and didn't notice someone sitting next to him on the corner couch.  
  
"So how was your first time?" Relena said as she leaned in close to him to get his attention.  
  
"My first time doing what?" Heero took a drink from his cup with out looking at her.  
  
"First time on the stage silly! Well?!" Heero looked over at her and was surprised to see she too was flaunting her self wearing a very small tight t-shirt that was cut off at the waist and very tight blue jeans. He was taken for surprise from the contrast of the way she looked when he first met her.  
  
"It was okay," he looked away and crossed his legs taking another sip from his drink.   
  
"Okay? Just okay? Not 'exhilarating' and 'blissful'?" she giggled and looked over to Duo. "He's so hyper when he gets off the stage."  
  
Heero looked over at him and he was telling a story about something to the three girls that surrounded him drooling over every word that came out of his thin lips. Duo seemed oblivious to the fact, he just knew that they were listening to him talk and relished the attention.   
  
"So what do you plan to do after this is all over?" She batted her eyes at him coyly.   
  
"Going to sleep."  
  
"Sleep?! You need to celebrate!! Hey I know… I'll take you some where special. Just you and me! It will be fun!" she wrapped her arms around his arm and begged with her blue eyes.  
  
Looking over at Duo who had one girl sitting on his lap, one girl leaning on his arm, and the other at his feet he nodded.  
  
"Yeay!!" Relena glomped him and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" She winked up at him. She jumped off of him as soon as her brother walked through the door wearing a large smile on his face.  
  
"We're going on tour!" Milliardo said and the room burst out in a united cheer. "We start next month. I've been working on it for a few weeks now and all the pieces finally fell into place."  
  
Duo and Quatre jumped up and ran at each other giving the other a hug. "We're going on tour!!" The repeated to each other as they proceeded to jump up and down.   
  
Trowa and Wufei exchanged a weary smile at one other but they both were as happy as the other two.  
  
Relena glomped Heero again, "Yeay!! Road trip!!" He looked down at her and then went to take another sip of his almost finished water when he caught an odd look from Duo who quickly turned away.  
_________________  
TBC  
  
AN: Song Lyrics by The Calling, song Adrienne. 


	6. Part Six

All in the Band  
  
Part 6/?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!! I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people. At least I think they are.  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is *plot* in this story!!  
Authors Note: See, told you I wouldn't take another year off ^_^ As promised here is the next part to the drama! Read, *reply*, and ENJOY!!  
_________________________  
  
"Who ordered the curly fries?" Milliardo called out as he continued handing out the bands lunch.   
  
"I did!" called Quatre as he grabbed his bag from Milliardo's hands and sat back down next to Trowa who had already received his Big-Mac. "How can you eat that. You know where that came from?"   
  
Duo sat down in front of Quatre and took a big bight of his own burger, "I believe mine is from a cow's bum."  
  
"Not with your mouth full please, Duo…" Quatre shook his head and dipped his fry into some ketchup. "It's gross enough as it is."  
  
"God put food for every animal. A cow eat grass, we eat cow, and then the grass eats us. Circle of life. I thought 'Lion King' would be your type of movie…" He smirked as he took a sip from his coke. "It's only natural."  
  
"Yeah if you hunt and kill the animal for your self."  
  
"I didn't see you farm that poor defenseless potato…"  
  
"It's just a vegetable," Quatre stopped eating and looked at his fry in his hands.  
  
"How do you know it doesn't have feelings… Just because-"  
  
"Duo enough. I think he gets your point…" Trowa said as he put his hamburger down and wrapped his arm around Quatre's shoulders.  
  
"I was just stating the facts…" Duo got up feeling a little uncomfortable now and took his lunch to the other end of the bus. Walking along using his elbows for balance as the bus rocked along down the road he reached the sleeping area. As he sat down on his bed he heard some scuffling and giggling coming from behind Heero's bed curtains. 'Gah… Do they always have to do that while I'm eating…' Duo sat at the edge of the bed and started eating. "Yo… Milliardo is back."   
  
Relena flung out from the bed and flew to the bathroom having her shirt half way buttoned. Through the split curtain Duo saw Heero laying on the bed with his hands folded over his bare chest staring at the ceiling.   
  
"You guys are really pushing it doing that here…" Duo took a large bite of his food and washed it down not looking at him.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Heero said and looked over at Duo.  
  
"Of course it matters!" he yelled then quieted down as he didn't want to draw attention. Not like he really cared if they got caught but he didn't want to ruin their trip only a month into it. He looked up at Heero and stared into his cobalt eyes. "If you two get caught it's the highway for you!"  
  
"I've got a contract." Heero continued looking into Duo's amethysts eyes with no concern.  
  
"Yeah but he can make your life a living hell… You do remember that she's his little sister-" Duo removed his gaze away from Heero as Relena stepped out of the bathroom with a sash around her neck trying to hide a hicky.   
  
"I know how to deal with my brother," she winked at Duo. "You don't need to be jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous in the slightest… And even if you can handle your brother that won't help Heero!" he hissed at her as she strolled on by to get her food.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Heero got up and followed Relena down the small hall way to where Milliardo was still dishing out food to rest of the crew.  
  
"Gah… This isn't my day…" Duo moaned as he tossed out his trash and laid down in his bed. Staring out the window he watched as telephone poles whizzed by and large farm lands with cows rolled off in the horizon.  
________________  
  
As they reached their next destination in Philadelphia the bus pulled into a hotel parking lot. The band members all got out and stretched their legs as Milliardo checked them all in. Once that was all done with he returned with bag service and they followed the man as he pushed the cart along carrying all the bags. Inside was nice and luxurious. A crystal chandelier hung from the lobby and lush upholstered furniture was sat out.   
  
Once on their floor the bell boy waited for them to take their luggage and tip him. Milliardo gave a list of who was sharing what room, "Quatre and Trowa get room 1454. Duo, Wufei, and Heero have 1455. Relena has 1457. And I and my associate, whom we will meet for dinner tonight, have 1562. You guys relax for the rest of the day. Around seven we will meet down in the lobby and we will go out." Milliardo looked around the hall at everyone and smiled. "See you all then."  
  
With that everyone grabbed their luggage and took their respective key card from Milliardo and went to unpack. Wufei was the one to grab the two key cards and handed one to Heero. "I am giving the keys to the responsible ones. That way we won't lose them."  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the back of his head as he lumbered through the door with his large suit case. "You know he's just going to stay in Relena's room the whole time. Why even bother giving him the key…"  
  
Heero made no emotional response as he placed his bag on one of the two queen sized beds.  
  
"So who gets to share a bed with who?" Duo said as he placed his on the floor next to the dresser.  
  
"We draw straws to see who goes first," Heero pulled out three straws and showed it to them. Each was a little shorter then the other. "Who ever gets the bigger straw gets to sleep alone."  
  
"Why does size matter?" Duo joked and stepped up next to Heero as Wufei did as well.  
  
"Fine, who ever has the shortest sleeps alone," Heero gave him a look and then enclosed the straws in his hands hiding the tips of the end of the straws.  
  
"I was just kidding but okay… That works for me…" Duo pulled a straw out and looked at it and compared it to the other boys. "Damn… My straw is the biggest…" Duo put his arm around Wufei and winked at him. "Guess Wu-man and I are the lucky ones tonight!"  
  
"I think I'll sleep on the floor," Wufei shoved his arm off and walked over to his suit case and took out his bathroom supplies and walked to the bathroom to put them away.  
  
"Aww… But I brought my Big-Boy underwear so I won't wet the bed!!" Duo whined and started unpacking his things.  
  
"Shut up braided-one. I do not want to hear anything about your underwear." Wufei came out of the bathroom. "I'm sleeping on the floor and that's it. We can trade off from there. You are too difficult to sleep with," with that he turned and started to head out the door.  
  
"Why Wufei… I do believe you are wearing cologne. Who are you trying to impress?" Duo smirked and placed a hand on his hips.  
  
"Shut up Duo," and with that he made his exit to the hall, the door shutting behind him.   
  
Duo turned to Heero, "So what do you plan on doing during our free time today? Or should I even ask."  
  
Heero sat down on his bed finished with his unpacking and placed his elbows on his knees as he watched Duo as his small fingers lifted and placed his shirts and pants into the one drawer that he was assigned. They where so delicate and well groomed, his nails where long and perfect.  
  
"Okay fine ignore me… Seems that's what everyone else wants to do these days…" he mumbled as he closed up his suit case and placed it under the small desk.  
  
"I was just going to hang out here. Unless you can think of anything better to do," Heero looked up into his favorite amethyst eyes.  
  
Duo looked at him surprised, "You mean you wouldn't mind joining me in the pool?"  
  
Heero shrugged and stood up.  
  
"Great! I'm not going to be alone again!" Duo re-opened up his drawer and took out his black and red swim trunks. "I would have betted money on you having plans with Miss. Relena… How can you stand her?"  
  
Heero shrugged and took out his blue trunks.  
  
"I mean she's such a fan girl…" Duo started to get undress right there much to Heero's pleasure. His tan body reflected in the mirror and Heero was surrounded in his beauty. His chest was highlighted by shadows of his muscle line and the light that shined on his hairless chest. He didn't even hear the smug comments he was making about Relena as he stood there and watched him start to take off his pants. Underneath of those where smooth black silk boxers that hid his member. Heero had to turn away and go to the bathroom before he would have to explain the bulge in his own pants.  
  
"You didn't even answer my question…" Duo said as he watched Heero close the bathroom door. "Jeez he really hates conversations…"  
___________________  
  
As Duo and Heero reached the indoor pool they where happy to find it wasn't crowded with people. Duo threw his towel onto a beach chair and ran and jumped into the pool doing a cannon ball, "Banzai!!"  
  
Heero placed his own towel next to Duo's and sat down in one of the chairs. When Duo resurfaced he looked around for him, "Hey, I said let's swim. Not sit by the pool." Duo walked over to the edge and looked up at Heero. "Get your ass in here!"  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"What?!" Duo jumped out of the pool his arm muscle's reveling them selves as they lifted up his body weight, water running down his gleaming body. "You are getting in the pool whether you 'feel like it' or not.." Duo grabbed Heero by the forearm and pulled him up Heero barely resisting his touch.   
  
"I don't feel like drying off later," Heero protested slightly pushing back against Duo as he started to push him towards the water.   
  
"Ah-ah. Your are getting drenched…" Duo reached the edge of the pool and pushed him in the pool. Heero twisted grabbed onto Duo around the waist at the last second sending Duo falling on top of him. "Aa-!" Duo and Heero submerged under the water and Heero kept his hold on him. Floating around on the bottom for a few more seconds Duo finally wiggled his way out of Heero's embrace and went up for air.   
  
As Heero followed him up he had a small evil grin on his face. Duo stuck his tongue out at him as he splashed at him. Getting his face hit with a wave of water Heero whipped it off and Duo laughed at him. Opening up his eyes he had a look of vengeance and he bent down and swooped up a large wave and hit Duo with it.   
  
"Ah!! You're evil!!" Duo turned around to dodge the water and turned back around, "Vengeance is mine!!" He jumped up and put his hands on Heero's shoulders and pushed him under. Heero again grabbed around Duo's waist and pulled him under with him.   
  
When they finally resurfaced again Duo gave him a sarcastic sour look, "You are so mean…"  
  
"No, this is me being mean," Heero picked up Duo out of the water and flung him to the deep end.   
  
"Aie!!" Duo flailed as he hit the water and made a large splash.  
  
"This must be the kiddy pool," Relena said as she approached wearing a pink bikini. A very small pink bikini. "I didn't expect to find you here, Heero. Oh how the hand of fate works…" She smiled at him as she sat down at the edge of the pool and stuck her legs in.  
  
"Hi Relena," Heero said as his face sunk from his smile to his normal expressionless self. Duo snuck up behind him and jumped on his back to push him under again but Heero didn't budge. Turning around he gave him a glare.  
  
Duo was a little hurt by the sudden change and looked up to see Relena. 'Oh I see… Play Mr. Cool guy around your girlfriend…' Duo waved his hand as he gave up on the fun and headed for the ladder. "I'll leave you two alone. I just get in everyone's way…"  
  
Heero watched speechless as he sulked away and out of the pool room wrapping his towel around his skinny waist. The waist he could still feel in his hands.   
  
Relena slithered into the pool and came up to Heero and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Now that the riffraff is gone," she smiled at him seductively.  
___________________  
  
Around seven o'clock as planned they all met in the lobby. Each wearing their nice cloths the six of them waited for Milliardo. When he finally showed up he was looking sexy and his hair was more glossy than normal.   
  
"Who is this associate of yours, Milliardo?" Duo winked at him as he lead the way out to the limo that was waiting for them.  
  
"An old friend of mine," he climbed inside of the luxurious vehicle and sat down followed by the rest of the crew. "She's the one who pulled a few strings for us."  
  
"Ah a she," Duo sat next to Milliardo and elbowed him. "I see how it is. You scratch her back, she scratches yours."  
  
Quatre gave him a look and shook his head.  
  
"So what did you and Trowa do… I didn't see you two come out of your room all afternoon…"  
  
Quatre blushed and turned his head and looked out the window and Trowa coughed.   
  
"See, you are no more innocent then I am." Duo folded his arms across his chest as the limo took off to their destination.  
  
"Will you stop picking on them Duo…" Relena moaned and gave him a look.  
"Sure but then I would have to pick on you two…"   
  
Relena shot him a glare that meant death, in the most painful and slow of ways. He smirked at her knowing he had the one up on her. She would be sent home if Milliardo knew what Heero and she had been doing. She had to get along with Duo or it would mean the end of her fun vacation.  
  
With out further comments out of Duo or Relena the car ride was a silent one. As they pulled to a stop they all hopped out and waited for Milliardo to lead the way. They had stopped at a nice Japanese sushi bar and grill place and Milliardo lead the way up to the front door. "Peacecraft," he said to the oriental hostess in the door's entry way.  
  
"Yes sir, this way." she said in a Japanese accent and lead them down the hall. The walls where made out of the traditional rice paper and Duo poked at it a few time being slapped by Wufei each time.  
  
"But it's so neat looking…"  
  
"Stop acting like a two year old, Maxwell," and they entered the small room that had place mats sitting on the floor in front of a traditional Japanese table. Sitting at the table already was a woman the same age as Milliardo with dark short purple hair. Standing up she offered her hand to everyone.  
  
"This is Lucrezia Noin. Noin, I'm sure you know their names," Milliardo stood aside and let the band members shake hands and introduce them selves to her.  
  
"Have a seat," She smiled and sat back down followed by the others. "So how is everything going?"  
  
"So far everything is good. As expected record sales are doubling and their merchandise is selling like crazy," Noin offered to pour his tea for him and he accepted holding out his small cup to her. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem. Anyone else?" Quatre handed his to her next and it continued down the line.   
  
They sat and ate their sushi as it was served to them and talked about how everything had been going and about how exited they where to be finally at this stage of their career. Duo felt, for the first time, out of place. Duo could tell Noin and Milliardo where an unspoken couple, Quatre and Trowa had each other, Relena and Heero had their secret taboo relationship together. Even Wufei had his mystery lover. He was completely alone. Not even his jokes could break the thick layer of sadness on his heart. He ate quietly that night not wanting to join in on the lively conversation.   
  
At least Hilde was going to join them in a few months to help out, Duo thought. He wouldn't be so alone then… She was the only one who really understood him aside from Solo. Even though they didn't have a romantic relationship they had a close one. She was his best friend and he looked forward to that day. At least he didn't have to put up with everyone's snootiness towards him alone any more. 


	7. Part Seven

All in the Band  
  
Part 7/?  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving college student who is trying desperately to find a way to find time to continue my fan fic writing!! I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people. At least I think they are.  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is *plot* in this story!!  
Authors Note: As a note, I don't usually write Relena bashers. I actually don't mind Relena, besides the stalker side of her. She is only 'Slutty Relena' for the plot. Sorry for those that I offend with making her that way ^^; And for those of you that are worried, yes. There will be yaoi. Have no fear!! Read, *reply*, and ENJOY!! Shounen ai, do or die!!  
______________________  
  
As planned Hilde joined the tour three months later in Chicago. Her father wanted her to take over their family business of club ownership. So he had sent her to Chicago to keep watch over the big one he owned up there. She had grown a little bored of it and finally convinced her father into letting her tag along with the band. She told him it would further her understanding of the music scene. Not to mention get them into different clubs around the country where they would draw their fans with them. Meaning bigger bucks for him.  
  
"Man are they always like that…?" Hilde whispered to Duo as they got on the bus after they stopped at a rest stop. Relena was over doing her flirting with Heero as they had been eating their lunch. "She's so… eh…"  
  
"Yup… twenty four/seven they are like that. I've learned how to ignore it. 'Cause if you don't it will drive you insane…" Duo walked up the metal stairs and waved to the bus driver as he passed by.  
  
"…So why did you need to ignore it…?" Hilde poked him in the back telling him to go as far away from the other two as they could.  
  
"What do you mean?" he looked over his shoulder at Hilde who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Well… If that would drive a person insane it should have no effect on you," Duo stuck his tongue out at her as he sat in the booth between the lounging area and sleeping area and Hilde sat across from him placing her elbows on the table. "At least Quatre and Trowa aren't that obnoxious about it. It's actually cute." She looked out the window at them and laughed a little as she watched Trowa throw out Quatre's trash for him.  
  
"I have no quarrels with them. It's Relena who bugs me…" he whispered as he leaned back against the cushioned seat. "But anyway… How's life treating you?"  
  
"Oh you know me… Busy busy busy… This is the first vacation I've been on in a long time. I don't even remember actually ever taking a vacation." she rested her head against the table and sighed. "And it's not even a true vacation. While I'm here I have to stop by every club and check their books. Saaaa…"  
  
Duo placed his hands behind his head as the bus took off, "Oh the tragic life of a multimillion dollar club owner's daughter."  
  
"You're exaggerating. It's only a million," she smiled up at him.   
  
"Hilde," Milliardo said as he approached the two. "Did you get into contact with the club?"  
  
"Yes, I got better reception out side of the bus," Hilde sat up and looked directly at Milliardo talking in her business voice.  
  
"Good. And you made sure that they would have more security and their best bouncers?" he placed a hand on the table to keep his balance as the bus shifted lanes.  
  
"Yes. They are planning for a lot of people to be there. They've already stirred up enough publicity about them being there. It shouldn't be a problem." Duo looked out the window uninterested in the current conversation.  
  
Milliardo smiled brightly, "Good. You don't mind being our sales lady for the night do you? You will be paid per item you sell."  
  
"Sure. I'm always willing to help you all out. It's the least that I can do for letting me tag along," she smiled and placed her head in her hands as her elbow rested on the table.   
  
"Thanks, Hilde," and with out further comment he headed back to the lounge area and sat next to Noin.  
  
"You better bring you extra-large-fan-girl-beating stick with you tonight, Duo."  
  
"Ah," still not paying attention as he looked out at his surroundings.   
  
Hilde kicked him under the table, "Hey what's gotten into you?"  
  
"Ow… You've got heels…" he rubbed his shin as he turned his attention back to Hilde.  
  
"No I don't their flats."  
  
"Well then you have pointy witch shoes," he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"No seriously, Duo," she leaned in placing her other hand beneath her chin. "What's wrong? You should be happy. This is what you've always wanted to do."  
  
Duo's shoulders slouched knowing that he couldn't fool her, "I dunno Hild. We would always talk about going on the road together. But…" he looked past Hilde to the others in the front of the bus. "Now that we are finally here it just doesn't seem right. You know? Full filling someone else dream." his eyes went back to looking at Hilde who had a disappointed annoyed look.   
  
"By 'we' I'm assuming you and Solo," she raised an eye brow at him.  
  
"Yeah… I know I know… I get over it," he waved his hand at her. "I have. It just doesn't feel right. Like I'm opening up his Christmas present for him and playing with his gift."  
  
"Duo… It wasn't just his dream. You wanted it just as bad, if not more, than he did," Hilde motioned to the people behind her with her head and smiled. "They all wanted this too."  
  
He shook his head and glanced at Heero who was looking out the window with a distant look. "Not him. I dunno what he's here for. I think it's just the attention."  
  
Hilde turned around and looked at Heero for a second then turned back around to Duo, "Nah. He doesn't seem like a center stage fiend. That would be you," she pointed at him and snickered.   
  
"Still…" Duo kept watching the back of Heero's head as he tried reading his thoughts. He seemed like he was a thousand miles away from them. He was in his own world. Heero was always like that. There had been a few instances when Heero seemed to be living in their world. Duo didn't notice it before but all those times the two of them had been alone. He shook the thoughts out of his head. He'd ask him one of these days what his attitude problem was. Right now he was going to play poker with Hilde.  
________________________  
  
"Well you're the one who made the bet," Hilde giggled as she picked out some cloths for Duo at the mall.   
  
"How was I suppose to know that you had a full house?!" Duo's hands where full of clothing on hangers that he was instructed to try on for her. "Nor did I think you had such bad taste in clothing!"  
  
"Ah, stop acting like a baby," she piled more on top of him as she continued down the isle. "You'll look great tonight."  
  
"Duo? Duo Maxwell?!" a teenage girl's voice squealed from behind him. Duo turned around slowly with a smile on his face. "It is you!!" the blonde haired girl glomped him tightly knocking down the cloths that he held in his hands. "I-I'm sorry!! Lemme get that for you!" she bent over and started to pick them up in a rush.  
  
"It's okay-"  
  
"Wow! No one's going to believe me!! Can I get your picture? I don't have a camera with me but I can buy one! Stay here!!" dropping the cloths that she had just picked up she took off out of the store.  
  
"Eh… Fan girls…" Duo bent over and picked the clothing off of the floor for the second time.   
  
"She was cute," Hilde held up a pair of short shorts and then placed them in Duo's hands. "That's the last one."  
  
"Yeah, but still. They act like I'm in some kinda boy band," Duo shuttered and headed for the changing room.   
  
"You are. It's a band. Full of boys. It's a boy band. Ooo!" she tossed a fishnet shirt on top of Duo's head for him to carry.  
  
"Thanks. And it's not a 'Boy Band'. We are a band. We actually play instruments. Nor do we dance like monkeys on a stage." he stuck his tongue out at her as she pushed him into one of the stalls.   
  
"If she comes back I'll let her know you are still here."  
  
"Thanks." After trying on several hundreds of different combinations Hilde decided on two different arrangements. She let Duo decided which two he liked the best and she paid for them. The fan girl had never returned, probably found a better celebrity to ogle over Duo guessed. He never though of him self as a celeb. He was just a singer. He didn't care about the people liking him. If they liked the songs, great. Ogling over him, that was okay. It didn't boost his ego any more than it had already been. He knew he was sexy but he didn't flaunt it. Which was Hilde's challenge for him that night. He was dared to strut his stuff and act like the sexy bitch he was. And Hilde would watch to make sure he was doing it. If he didn't she was going to show everyone the picture of Duo in a frilly pink dress he wore for Halloween at her place one year. No one could tell he was really a cross dresser. They all thought he was a fairy princess. He didn't care. He just wanted candy.  
________________________  
  
The music blared in Heero's ears as he sat in a booth on the balcony of the second floor over looking the dance area. He had arrived earlier than the rest of the band with Relena. She had taken him to the same mall Hilde took Duo. Heero noticed Duo from a far but no one else did. Duo seemed to be so close to Hilde. Maybe he wasn't attached to Solo like he thought. Maybe he loved Hilde, Heero thought to him self as Relena brought him a pink colored drink in an oddly shaped glass.  
  
"No sense in waiting for the rest of them to arrive," she bounced her hips to the side with every other beat to the current song. "Time to have some fun! Drink up," she said as she noticed him just starring blankly into the drink. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy a little alcohol." She bend over slightly placing her drink on the table and winked at him as her loose fitting shirt dropped down reveling the tops of her smooth breasts.   
  
Relena's attempts at being seductive where feeble. Although she thought she had Heero wrapped around her little finger he knew her real reason for having any interest in him. He wasn't charming or charismatic, he didn't think he had good looks, at least not in comparison to Duo and the others. He never bought her anything worth anything, nor did he ever once sleep with her even though the others would bet their lives on that false fact. No, Relena wasn't after him at all. But he'd play along with her games. After all they both had the same goal. She was obviously trying to make someone jealous. Although he hadn't a clue who, nor did he care.  
  
"Che… Not even 15 minutes and you two have already started drinkin'!" Duo said from behind Heero.  
  
Relena's eye bros twitched a little as she looked up at him and almost spilt her drink in her almost bare lap.  
  
"See, Relena likes the outfit, right?" Hilde said joining Duo's side.  
  
Out of curiosity Heero glanced over his shoulder and had to do a double take.  
  
Dressed from head to toe in black Duo stood with a hands on his hips. His hair was let down completely and fell over his left shoulder in a river of silky brunette. His well built chest was reveled slightly from beneath a black fishnet shirt. Heero's eyes traveled down slowly to his waist which had silver chains dangling loosely around them attached by one belt loop from the black pleather pants which reflected the numerous dance lights. Heero peeled his eyes away from Duo's crotch line before any thing else became exited and looked into Duo's eyes.  
  
"Wha'd ya think?" he returned Heero's gaze and spread his arms as if they where blocking his view.  
  
Relena jumped up and squealed, "Oh! You look so sexy!!" she ran over to him and inspected him closely, "Wow!!" she turned to Hilde who was smiling with more pride than Duo was. "If only I could get Heero to dress up for me…" she looked over at him and giggled. Heero was wearing his normal green tank top and blue jeans with matching jacket. "He has no imagination!" she turned back to Hilde acting as if Heero wasn't in the same room.  
  
"Well I had to black mail Duo to do it," Hilde chuckled slightly and grabbed hold of Duo's arm. "We'll… I'm going to prance my trophy-I mean Duo-around for a while and show 'em off!"  
  
Duo smiled brightly willingly letting Hilde take him away from Relena. As they walked away towards the stair case to the dance floor he whispered something to Hilde and she laughed out loud and nodded her head.  
  
Relena stood over Heero and sighed, "They make such a cute couple…" turning her attention back to Heero she pulled on his arm slightly. "Let's dance!"  
  
Heero didn't move at all. Still, his eyes where glued on Duo. He had started dancing like a charmed snake waving back and forth smoothly. He watched him until he disappeared in the large roaring crowd.  
  
"Fine," she sighed playfully. "But I swear I'll make you regret not dancing with me if you don't at some point tonight!" she winked at him then ran off in the direction of Duo and Hilde.  
  
"Not your scene either?" Trowa came walking up from behind Heero and sat his self across from him.  
  
Heero looked up at him and shook his head 'no'. To his surprise Trowa started laughing.  
  
"I don't really see you raving," just as quickly as he started he stopped.  
  
"I don't see you doing it either."  
  
"No," Trowa shook his head and looked over the railing. "I would end up loosing an eye or knocking someone out."  
  
"You seem to be in a good mood," Heero put his now empty glass down.  
  
Trowa shrugged and didn't saw anything.   
  
Heero wasn't one to pry into another person's business so he kept it at that. He didn't even care about where Quatre was. No doubt Duo dragged him on the dance floor.   
  
"So why aren't you with Relena?"  
  
This time it was Heero's turn to shrug and not say anything.  
  
But unlike him, Trowa wanted to pry, "You do know that what you two are doing is dangerous." Trowa turned to Heero and looked him dead in the eye. "I don't know what you're playing at because you obviously have no interest in her. I'm just warning you," he leaned forward with his arm on the table, "if you hurt this band or any one of it's members; I will make sure you will be sorry about it for the rest of your life."  
  
Heero just stared back at him with equal intensity. "What I do and why I do it is my business alone." Not waiting for Trowa to reply back he got up and walked away. Two threats not even five minutes apart was enough for one night. He didn't care what Relena would do to him for bailing out early. He felt really uncomfortable at the moment and he was worried that he would snap and say something he didn't want to. The whole time he was with them he felt like the odd man out. He was always left out of the important decisions, never knowing what all the inside jokes where about, and he felt like he was just an instrument, not like a human being. They all tired to be nice to him; he wouldn't deny them that. But they never gave him the respect he clearly deserved and needed.  
  
While shoving his way through the crowd and thoughts, Hilde grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"Have you seen Duo? He got mobbed by some fans a few minutes ago and I haven't seen him since," she yelled over the loud ecstatic music.  
  
Heero shook his head, "I was heading to the bathroom. I'll check there. You stay here," Heero turned to go as Hilde released him.  
  
"Thanks Heero!" Her voice was drowned out by the club's noise.  
  
All though the bathroom was not his original destination he knew he aught to go before he left. Alcohol never did last long in his system. As he neared the men's room he saw a crowd of girls all watching the door like vultures waiting for a sick desert rabbit to keel over. Heero was sure Duo was in there. As he passed though the fan girls, his hair stood on end as he felt the excitement seep from them. When he opened the door all the girls started squawking Duo's name and surrounded the door trying to get a peek in.  
  
Heero shut the door with a bang in their faces and all he heard now was the bass pounding though the walls.  
  
"Guess there not gone yet…" Duo peeped out of a stall.  
  
Heero shook his head and walked up to a urinal. "Hilde is looking for you," he did his business and Duo stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
"Well… I guess that's what I get for letting Hilde dress me like this. On top of her making me flit with all of them," Duo took a deep breath and dropped his head in his chest bracing his self with his hands on the sink.  
  
Heero zipped up and walked next to him and washed his hands.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to get out…" he looked over at Heero and grinned.  
  
Heero looked around the bathroom but didn't see any windows or even a large enough vent to crawl through. "Don't know."  
  
"Might as well tell Hilde where I am. Maybe she can think of something."  
"Why don't you just go out there?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Duo stood up straight and grabbed Heero's shoulders. "They are maniacs! You never know if any of them will kidnap you! Or worse!" Duo seemed very serious about his problem.  
  
Who was Heero to doubt it, "I'll get Hilde." Turning away from Duo he looked back. "Better lock your self back in one of those stalls." He turned his head back around. "One of them might be crazy enough to enter a man's lavatory."  
  
"If that's a joke it's funny. But if you're mocking me, it's cruel," he hid him self just in time to hear a loud cheer of glee turned quickly to disappointment.  
  
As Heero walked back though the crowd he returned to Hilde. "He's in there but he's surrounded."  
  
"Damn it… I didn't realize how popular you guys have become…" she thought to her self for a few seconds then she got a devious genius plan. "It's so crazy it could work…" she smiled wickedly.  
  
"What would?" Heero said a bit scarred at how exited she was.  
  
"I've got some spare cloths in the car. They should fit Duo… The main dilemma is getting him away before they realize the trick…"  
  
"Wait… you mean…"  
  
"Well, he's got enough feminine attributes to pull it off. Believe me I've seen it done!"  
  
"So… If we get him to dress in drag, then what? I'm sure they will notice something amiss when a girl exit's the men's room."  
  
"Hopefully not until you get him away from here."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah. You need to give him the cloths."  
  
Heero shrugged his shoulders and sighed giving in. 


	8. Part Eight

All in the Band  
  
Part 8/?  
  
Amataru Arcus  
  
1x2 3x4x3 Rx1 5xS  
  
Yaoi  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving artist and am trying desperately to find a job for food and rent. I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people. At least I think they are *^_^*  
  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is *plot* in this story!!  
  
Authors Note: I'm so sorry this one was late… I just graduated and I had to move back home which meant packing up my apartment and cleaning it and calling a slew of people letting them know what was going on. I'm really sorry this one was so damn late… Don't shot me please ^^; Read, *reply*, and ENJOY!! Shounen ai, do or die!!  
  
______________________  
  
"Well let's get this over with…" Heero said holding back a chuckle. Hilde was correct in saying Duo had many feminine attributes. Standing before him was a tall slender brunette wearing a black form fitting dress that hung off his shoulders with spaghetti straps tying down his back in a criss-cross pattern. Stopping at his mid-thigh's his long legs where planted in a pair of chocolate sandals tied up at the ankle. Heero tried everything he could to not drool or pop out of his pants.   
  
Standing in front of the mirror he looked himself over, "You know if I swung that way I would have to jump my self." He winked at Heero's reflection.  
  
Heero was too surprised at his comment to even notice, "You're gay?"  
  
"You didn't know?" turning from his reflection he looked at Heero with a smirk. "I thought the whole world new by now."  
  
Heero now had lost control and had to 'go to the bathroom' a second time and used the urinal again. "Why?"  
  
Duo started to put on Hilde's lipstick and puckered his lips, "Where you living under a rock the past three years or what?" Continuing with putting on his mask he applied some light purple eye shadow. He seemed to be really familiar with everything Heero thought to himself. "It was a huge tabloid article. Then someone inquired and found the truth out. Then blew up the truth to make it seem even worse then the tabloid did…"  
  
Finishing up he zipped his jeans and stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the door. "What was the truth?"  
  
"Heh… Solo threw me a 'coming out' party and hired a male stripper… Only thing is it went a bit too far and someone got a hold of his pictures," putting the last touches on his cheeks he turned around and put a hand on his hip femininely. "They said at first I was doing a porno… Then it escalated to-"  
  
"I think I've heard enough of your sex life, Duo."  
  
"Okay but you're missing the juice bits…" Winking again he walked up to him swaying his hips to and fro. Stopping threateningly close to him he leaned in to Heero's face. "So do I look convincing enough?" he parted his lips slightly and started to tilt in attempting a kiss. Then stopped as he started laughing. "Guess so!"  
  
Glaring at Duo who had leaned close enough to feel his arousal Heero opened up the door and stormed out grabbing Duo by the wrist. As he dragged him through the mass of fan girls they didn't seem to notice what was happening. Their eyes where still plastered to the closing door.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Duo whispered as quietly as he could so that no one could hear his voice besides Heero, who was walking swiftly towards the exit still pulling him behind.  
  
"We're going back to the hotel tonight. You've caused enough trouble for the night."   
  
"Man… I didn't even get to dance with anyone good," he started pouting as they passed through the door and into the cold night air.   
  
"Wait here for a second," Heero let go of his wrist finally and turned to him. "I'm going to go get some cash at an ATM," pointing his index finger he instructed him like a child not to get into any trouble.  
  
"Who? Me? Trouble? Hah!"  
  
Heero sighed and walked away. There was no point in arguing with him. He just wanted to get back to their room and fall asleep. At least there he could do the things he wanted to do to Duo. He kicked a soda can down the street as he neared the bank.  
  
'At least he swings my way…' Heero muttered to his conscious as he started feeling guilty of the images wafting through his brain. He was glad he and Hilde didn't have anything more than a close friendship. He was also glad that Solo was dead. After that thought he rebuked him self for such a selfish thought. Duo was hurt because of that. It was wrong to rejoice about something like.  
  
He pulled out his MAC card and took out two twenties from his checking account. He had saved so much money up already that he calculated it would be only two more years before he reached his goal. Shoving it in his wallet he walked back to Duo with the thought of freedom in his mind.  
  
As he approached, as expected, two men where hitting on Duo. Both drunk off their ass they could barely walk, let along talk correctly. "Wha's shay you 'n I go fer a walk, babe."   
  
"Let's not and say we did, kay?" Duo said in a falsetto voice slowly backing away from them and towards the club's entrance.   
  
"Ohw… Common… We's make it worf yer while, eh," the other man said as he flung a hand over his friends shoulders. "Go's alckihol an' mon'y. You so pretty."  
  
The other one was about to say something else when Heero had approached them. Not even looking at them he placed a hand around Duo's waist and pulled him close. "She's mine. Lay off," and as they started to walk away Heero placed a hand on his ass making sure the two drunkards understood.  
  
"Oh we's jus' compli'mentin' a lady. Ment notin' by it…" Their voice faded away as they turned a corner to the main street.  
  
"My hero!!" Duo glomped him tightly after they had stopped walking. "What can I do to ever repay you kind sir?" Still talking in a forced high pitched voice.  
  
"Don't ever dress in drag again."   
  
"Deal!" Duo said normally as he stopped hugging him. "Oh… Could you do me a favor too?"  
  
Heero looked over at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"Get your hand off my ass."  
  
His eyes went wide as he realized he was still squeezing Duo's firm butt in his palm. "Just making sure they didn't follow." Turning from him he looked for a taxi to flag down but none where around. 'What kind of excuse is that?!' He scolded his self.  
  
"Thank you," Duo responded as Heero released him from his tight grasp. "You got a nice grip though. Guess playing the guitar helps with that."  
  
"Yeah," Heero really wanted to get off the subject of gripping things and he impatiently scanned the streets.  
  
"Have you played any sports? You would seem to be good at baseball with your upper arm strength," Duo complimented as he straightened out his dress.  
  
"No sports. Damn it where are the taxi's in this city?"  
  
"Most likely will need to call for one. You know. Use a pay phone," he pointed to a phone booth across the street.  
  
"I don't have any change. Do you?" He turned and looked at Duo then shook his head knowing the answer. "Never mind."  
  
"It's a nice night. Why don't we walk?" he shrugged his shoulders. "The hotel's not that far away."  
  
Heero's eyes glanced down at Duo's shoes, "You going to be okay walking in those things?"  
  
"Ah, it's not that hard," he waved it off like it was nothing and started to head towards the hotel. "Besides, if I twist my ankle I'm sure you're strong enough to carry me there." Duo latched onto Heero's arm tightly and felt his muscles. "You so strong!"  
  
Heero was silent. He had to use all his mental efforts not to think of what to do with his strength on Duo. The jeans he was wearing where really starting to annoy him and he wished that they could just take a cab. At least the night was pretty he said to him self as he looked up at the partially cloudy city lit sky.  
  
They walked on for a few blocks just listening to the sounds of the night life. The cars driving by running red lights. Cops speeding by to try and catch them. People blaring their radio's loud in their small apartment complexes. A few people arguing about it trying to hear each other over the noise. All though with all the sounds going on around them it was dead silent.  
  
"Soo…" Duo said breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I don't know anything about you. You're always with Relena and I never got a chance to talk with you."  
  
Heero looked over at him, "So what?"  
  
"Well… What's your sign?" Duo said the first thing that came to mind and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"What's my sign? What kind of question is that?" Heero shook his head in disapproval of the question.  
  
"Okay then… What's your favorite color?"  
  
"My favorite color? You can do better than that."  
  
"Fine then, you ask a question." Duo retorted a little bit annoyed that he wouldn't answer any of his questions.  
  
"What do you live for?"  
  
"Damn that's deep… Jez…" Duo was a little bit stumped with the unexpected question. "Well… I dunno… I guess I live for music."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well… Because that's what I love the most about the world. There is just something pure about a good song… I dunno…" he shook his head then turned to him, "What about you?"  
  
"I live for…" Looking around Heero started to worry about Duo's navigation skills. They where in the really bad slums of the city and their hotel was in the ritzy area. "Do you know where we are going Duo?"  
  
"No, I thought you did. I was following you," Duo stopped walking and started to worry about their situation too.  
  
"I was following you. I thought when you said lets walk you knew the way," Heero reached into his back pocket for his cell phone which he found was empty.   
  
"I never said 'follow me'."  
  
"Shit, do you have a cell phone on you?" Heero started rummaging though all his pockets when he remembered Relena had borrowed it that night. She had forgot hers at the hotel and was worried about getting into danger and needing it.  
  
"Where would I put it? I left those awful cloths in the bathroom," Duo looked around for a pay phone. "Think we can find anyone with change?" He nodded over his shoulder to the direction of the one he found.  
  
"I think we can only count our luck going so far as change being in there already…" Heero started to head on towards it walking past Duo who waited to see if they did have any more luck that night. As he watched Heero pushed the change return he felt something cold poke against his lower back.  
  
"Don't turn around. Slowly walk towards the ally like nothing is wrong. Say anything I'll shot. Don't worry. You're boyfriend will be joining us."   
  
Duo started shaking as he saw another man dressed heavily and well covered in a dark green hooded sweat shirt walked over to Heero. Heero glanced over at Duo who had a look of terror written on his eyes and he nodded at the man and obeyed and walked away from the phone and towards Duo and his captor.  
  
It was Duo's turn to start moving and he found his leg where like Jell-O. The only thing making them move was the threat of having his spinal cord blown out the other side through his stomach. He walked as normal as he could towards the alley the man told him about and started praying to God to save his life.  
  
Once the four where in the back of the dark alley the man behind Duo grabbed his arms and held them tight. Duo could barely see anything. He saw the gleaming eyes of his assailant as he bent him back wards by his braid. Falling to his knees he knew what he was after. Written in those black marbles where thoughts of pleasure mixed with blood and screams. He couldn't see what was happening to Heero because his view was blocked but he heard a muffled yell and him falling to the ground knocking into some tin cans and falling into a puddle.   
  
Duo closed his eyes and prayed harder for his life. Heero could have fallen into a puddle of his own fluids and was left dying. Duo knew his time would come shortly when they realized they wouldn't get the kind of pleasure they where looking forward to. He prayed for forgiveness for leading Heero into his own punishment. He knew God was punishing him for his sin full self. If he hadn't of betted nor flaunted he wouldn't have been trapped in the bathroom needing Heero to rescue him.   
  
He was even more selfish and lied when he said he didn't have any change on him. He just wanted one night alone with Heero. There was just something about him that he wanted to find out about. He wanted to know why his eyes where always a sad blue. What could have happened to him to make him shut him self to the out side world like that?  
  
It didn't matter now. He would never find out and he lead Heero to his own death by his own wrongful acts. He wanted to scream for help but nothing would come out. His throat was dry and coarse and only a small hiss released. The man let him go and Duo stumbled to backwards to the ground with a loud clamor. Only he didn't hit the ground. Some one held him up and Duo realized the noise wasn't from him but from the mugger.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes he found two cobalt eyes staring down at him with concern under toned with a touch of compassion. "You okay?" 


	9. Part Nine

All in the Band  
  
Part 9/?  
  
Amataru Arcus  
  
1x2 3x4 Rx1 5xS  
  
Yaoi  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving artist and am trying desperately to find a job for food and rent. I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people. At least I think they are *^_^*  
  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is *plot* in this story!!  
  
Authors Note: Well I finally got around to writing another chapter. And again I'm completely sorry for the delay. I moved four different times in the past two months and I haven't really had much time to sit down and write, what with trying to find a job and pack and un-pack. You don't know how much I appriciate everyone's support! Thank you all so much!! So keep: Reading, *replying*, and ENJOYING!!  
  
______________________  
  
"Don't ever do that again you two," Milliardo said for the seventh time that night. "I can't believe how irrational you both where! Especially you, Heero!" he had started to lower his voice again to the low raspy tone of a father disappointed and ashamed of his sons. "And I thought you where the smart one!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Don't you start Maxwell! I want complete silence from you. I'm tempted to finish what the muggers started," that comment reminded Milliardo of the danger they both where in and set him off again. "What where you thinking?! You could have been killed or kidnapped or raped! I just can't imagine what kind of drugs you both where on to pull a stunt like, 'take a walk'. What the hell?!"   
  
Milliardo sat down and put his head in his hands as he sighed a deep sigh trying to cool off. "I hope you both learned your lesson. Next time at least let someone know where you are going. Just promise me that," he looked up at Heero and Duo who where sitting on the edge of the hotel bed.  
  
"We promise, father…" Duo said light heartedly trying to get him to relax a little. They both where okay and unscathed. And they both had definitely learned the lesson of the day, 'Don't ever let Duo lead a tour guide'.   
  
Heero nodded his head slightly but kept his silence. He hadn't said anything since they got into the cab and made the police report. Duo assumed he was in shock of killing someone and putting another in critical condition. He didn't want to bring this up while Milliardo was in their presence but he wanted to know why Heero would have a convenient hidden knife in his boot. Duo had noticed it after Heero cleaned it off on his pant legs then quickly slipped it into it's hiding spot, not realizing Duo saw.  
  
"All right then. You both need your sleep for tomorrow. If you have trouble I can order up some sleeping pills. Let me know if you two need anything," and with that Milliardo stood up still wringing his hands and making deep sighs as he walked out of the room.  
  
They sat there next to each other in complete silence. Neither knew what exactly to say. For once Duo thought before he spoke and decided to hold off on questioning him for the night.   
  
"So I was thinking," he said instead. "Why don't we go out the next time we have free time. I mean-not like a date going out, but to hang out. Since our conversation was cut off so suddenly before."  
  
Heero slowly looked over at Duo trying to read his thoughts. But Duo's nervousness over powered any other emotion behind his smiling face. "We can talk now."  
  
"Well, yeah, we can," Duo wrapped his hand behind his head and chuckled to him self silently. "So… I can't remember what we where talking about before so, I'll start a new topic."  
  
Heero shrugged as he got up from the bed. "Doesn't matter," he said in a tone that really meant he didn't care what he talked about, as long as he was talking. But as he walked to the bathroom Duo read something completely different.  
  
"Well… I understand. Doesn't matter to me either…" he muttered as he too stood up to get out of the dress. Walking over to the mirror he looked at his reflection once more. What he saw was a truthful lie. Staring back at him was what he wanted to be, what he was, what he wasn't, what he couldn't be.   
  
There had been a huge war going on in his mind since he found out what sexuality really was. He was raised and believed in the way of the cloth. Homosexuality was completely against the way of God. For years he had fought against his true desires. He had tried to live a life a good Christian was suppose to live. He even became engaged to Hilde, all in a vain attempt to be righteous.  
  
It was Solo who let him see he wasn't evil. Solo had very controversial beliefs and was a few times struck down by oppressors who thought he was the Devil incarnate.   
  
I"God is omnipotent right? So if he doesn't want something to happen he won't let it happen. So by saying, 'you are going against what God wants', you are saying God isn't doing his job. You are saying we have to be the police for God and decide what is right and wrong. We have to punish because God can't. I think all that's bull crap. 'Let he who be with out sin cast the first stone.'"/I  
  
Solo was always very truthful about what he thought and felt. He came right out and told Duo he was drop dead gorgeous and had wanted nothing but to get him in bed the first night they met.   
  
Duo chuckled to him self as he rubbed the make-up off his face, he knew that side of Solo had rubbed off on him along with other finer qualities.  
  
"You okay?" Heero said from behind Duo startling him slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me with this thing? I can't get it untied," Duo lied as he held his braid up exposing his sleek back.  
  
With out hesitation Heero reached up and accidentally brushed along Duo's spine with his fingers till they found the knot. Duo tilted his head to the side exposing his neck which was faintly lined by the vanity's dim lights. Acting like the knot was difficult, Heero leaned forward to get a closer look, his breath spilling over Duo's skin sending shivers through his body and down to his groin. Knowing he couldn't postpone the completion of the task any further Heero finally untied the bow.   
  
"There…" Heero softly whispered close to Duo's ear sending an even stronger sensation through his body.  
  
"Thank you," Neither dared move. They stood transfixed in the moment.   
  
Duo had never realized before how much he desired the man behind him. His soft boyish features almost pressed against his figure made him realize what he wanted. What he needed. "Heero…" he almost moaned.  
  
The way Duo called his name sent him into auto drive. His body shut down his brain momentarily and took control completely. Duo's neck pulled him forward like a magnet, there it was crying out to be sucked, and Heero wanted to answer it's pleas. Spreading his moist lips apart he bent his head over slightly and cradled the other side of Duo's head with his fingers fanned out to touch as many points as possible.  
  
Duo closed his eyes already feeling the heat from his lips before they even touched. Anticipating the first encounter, a sigh slipped from Duo's quivering lips. But Heero never reached Duo's eager skin.   
  
A sound of the door knob turning turned Heero's mind back on and he pulled away quickly. Duo spun around and looked hastily into Heero's eyes but they were now turned away from him and moving towards his lap top bag. Duo couldn't look away from Heero. What had just happened seemed so unbelievable.   
  
For a second he wondered if he had day dreamed it all. Not even when Hilde rushed up to him and asked him a furry of questions about what happened after he left the club and if he was okay. Everything went by in a blurry haze as, he too, tried to figure what had happened that night.   
  
Relena approached Heero and flung her arms around him tightly streams of tears falling from her eyes, "I was so worried!! When you disappeared from the club I thought the worst!! Milliardo told me everything!! You where so brave!!" She didn't let him go and kept squeezing him as if afraid he would disappear again.   
  
"I'm fine, Relena," Heero said in his normal monotonous voice, the trace of passion erased from his voice.   
  
'That's right,' Duo thought to him self as Hilde started the same 'shame on you' speech that Milliardo had already given him. 'Heero has Relena. He doesn't want me.'  
  
"Duo, are you even listening?" Hilde knocked him on the skull lightly. "Hello? You could have been killed! You're lucky Heero was with you!"  
  
"Yeah," and with out warning he stormed out of the room, the dress hanging around his waist and went into the hallway. Getting a few odd looks from the passer by's who couldn't really tell what Duo was between the ruined make-up and partially taken off dress, to his well sculpted chest lines. Ignoring them completely like always he banged on Quatre and Trowa's room.  
  
"One second!" Quatre said in a rushed voice from behind the door. After one long minute he finally opened it up for Duo. "Hey, how was your night?"  
  
"You didn't hear?" Duo walked into the room, which was the mirror opposite of his hotel room, and looked around expecting Trowa to be there. "Where's Trowa?"  
  
"Ugh, I expect at the bar, if not, um, the lounge," Quatre said flustered and cleared a space off of the bed that was over flowing with note book paper. "But what didn't I hear? And why are you wearing a dress? Is that make-up?"  
  
"Never mind that for right now…" Duo peeled over the closest of lose leafs and realized something was amiss. "Why didn't you go to the club tonight?"  
  
"Well I-" Quatre started but looking into Duo's amethyst eyes he knew a lie couldn't fool him. As if someone dropped a ten ton boulder on his back, Quatre fell onto the bed bracing his heavy burden with his elbows upon his knees. "I don't know what it is… I just can't write anything good… Look at this shit!"  
  
Duo jumped more from the curse coming from the innocent's lips, than Quatre throwing a heavy spiral note book in his general direction. "Everyone goes through a mental block…" Duo said finally after reading several random pages. Quatre was correct in calling it shit. But Duo knew better than to discourage him. "The tour is putting a strain on us all."  
  
"No! I haven't written anything good even before we went on tour! It's just…" Quatre couldn't put his finger on what he was trying to explain and left the sentence dangling in mid-air. "I'm completely spent. My creativity is gone."  
  
"Well don't try and force it, Quat. You won't get any where with your art if you do that," Duo shuffled through the other pieces of papers to try and find at least one diamond to show Quatre and prove he was just imagining it.  
  
"Don't you think I tried that approach?" he threw his hand out wards and pointed off at an imaginary object. "And nothing came. Nothing!" Turning his head upwards he looked at Duo with disappointed eyes. "I can't write Duo. I can't. Now when I'm like this…"  
  
Tilting his head to the side Duo leaned forward, "Like what?"   
  
"Happy."  
  
"Happy?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, "I do better work when I'm depressed. I'm happy Duo. I can't write. All I come up with is cutesy bubbly stuff," he pointed to the paper currently in Duo's hands.  
  
"Well… I'm not going to say this isn't… cutesy. But at least it's good. It's not our niche but… It's good," he shrugged and put the paper down where he had found it. "Maybe you can sell it. I'm sure someone Milliardo is producing someone who sings this style."  
  
"But what about us?" Quatre said to him still worried. Duo just didn't seem to understand what he was so concerned about. "Who will write for us?"  
  
Duo sighed. Quatre just didn't seem to understand that it wasn't the end of the world. "We can always buy lyrics. And we don't need to be worried about writing songs just yet."  
  
"We can't just Ibuy/I lyrics. Well, we can but-It wouldn't be us. We get rave reviews because we are 100 percent genuine us. We do all the work." Quatre pleaded trying to get Duo to see the bigger picture.  
  
"We don't do all the work. We don't mix our records. We don't physically make the albums. We don't market the-"  
  
"You know what. I don't know why I even bother right now. I don't want to pull you down. Stay on your perfect high. But when things start crashing down around you, don't say I didn't warn you!"   
  
Duo was going to get no where in consoling Quatre. Knowing he was defeated he threw in the towel and stood up to leave. Just as he exited the room he stopped and turned around. "Oh by the way. What happened tonight, well, I was nearly rapped and killed in a darkened ally by two large armed men. Yeah. My life is perfect." 


	10. Part Ten

All in the Band  
  
Part 10  
  
Amataru Arcus  
  
1x2 3x4 Rx1 5xS  
  
Yaoi  
  
PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!! I am a starving artist and am trying desperately to find a job for food and rent. I also didn't write these songs. I'm not a poet, never will be. But, I love music and good lyrics, so all of those I have in my fic are good songs by good bands/people. At least I think they are *^_^* In this part I have "Things Don't always Turn Out" by The Calling.   
  
Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is *plot* in this story!! And I know you all are getting impatient and are wondering where the yummy lemon is, have patience! I promise you it will come soon. *cough*  
  
Authors Note: Well I got this one out in record time didn't I? I thought I had better get this thing finished because I now have two new jobs. So while I'm still in training the hours aren't going to be as rough. I had better take advantage of that, ne? Read, *reply*, and ENJOY!!  
  
__________________________  
  
"Well he can't… sleep at night," Duo's voice rung through the crowded auditorium. Red and blue lights flickered before his eyes blinding him from seeing beyond the stage clearly. The lights danced upon the band in an array of colors and shapes, changing in sync with the fast tempo.  
  
"And he can't… do what's ri~ight," he sung from the depths of his throat as he looked intensely into the unseen crowed. "It was all because she came into his li~ife." The bands instruments mixed through the speakers and the bass boomed through the audience's ears. "It's a deep obsession, taking up his ti~ime!"  
  
And for the first time that song meant something different to him. Quatre had originally wrote it being inspired by Trowa's adopted sister's obsession with her brother. Catherine was a trap-ease star in one of the most famous touring circuses of the country. She was always calling him, always sending him gifts, and when she was in the area she took up his time. Everyone assumed, wrongfully, that they had more of a bond then siblings normally do.  
  
"And he must con~fess," singing the song with more feeling then ever he poured his heart out to the crowd. "All the impure thoughts… of his beautiful temptress," throwing his head back he kept the beat with his leg and sung up into the spot light.   
  
"All though he keeps it all… bottled up insi~ide! Well all though he keeps it all… safe with in his mi~ind!! Ouuuh… yeaaah!!" He grumbled into the microphone and threw him self forward and jumped two times in place. "She's all that he wants, she's all that he needs," As he raised his head up slowly, his bangs parting slightly only showing parts of his unmistakable amethyst eyes. "She's everything he just won't believe." His fingers left the microphone as he seemed to grab for the audience with his slender bent fingers. "Take away his doubt, turn him inside out." He threw that hand off to the side and bent forward on one knee, "Then she can see what he's been dyi~ing to say!"  
  
Casting a short glance at Heero playing his guitar with out notice of the lusting gaze he finished the song, "But things don't always turn out that way…"   
  
And as the last song ended Duo bowed his head to the crowd and their voices rose together in appreciation. The song faded out with the lights and the band was swept off the stage after their good byes.  
  
Waiting back stage was Relena, Hilde, and a few stage hands holding ice cold bottled water for the band. Relena had her own water for Heero and she ran up and gave it to him as she wiped his brow with a towel she had on hand. "You were so good tonight!!" She squealed and forced the bottle upon him. "Drink up, you must be so thirsty! That stage feels like a sauna once the lights go on! I can't imagine actually performing in it!" She smiled brightly as Heero complied and drank her water.  
  
"We are to go straight to the bus," Hilde informed taking the place of Milliardo for the night. "All of your stuff is loaded. We will arrive in Nashville in about 10 hours give or take for traffic and weather," she tapped a pen on the clip board and instructed everyone to hurry out the door following security. "Once in Nashville we will play a concert at the Hard Rock then we have a radio promotion gig. All they will do is record you all saying 'we listen to blah-blah station' and you get paid for ever station you record for. Easy money," she waved her hand dismissively as they walked out the back doors to the awaiting bus.  
  
As they walked through the roped off crowd of hard core fans Hilde stopped reading off their itinerary and allowed the members to sign autographs and have a few pictures taken. "Let's get going now. We are going to be late…" she instructed them a few minutes later and the crowded voiced their disappointment. "We've got a long ride ahead of us…"  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
Heero found it hard to sleep that night. It wasn't the jostling of the moving bus, or Wufei snoring in the bunk above, nor the sound of Quatre scribbling and crossing out lyrics. He was having those dreams again. Those dreams snuck up on him every now and then and tainted his thoughts. He couldn't escape them, even when it seemed he was free of them for good they returned to torment him more. Images and feelings flashed through his recoiled mind. The life he thought he left behind wouldn't be so easily forgotten.   
  
For the second time that night a great pang gripped his stomach as if a thousands jagged edged knives where impaled into an already open wound then twisted unmercifully. Staggering to a standing position, more unbalanced by the pain then the velocity of the bus, he stumbled to the bathroom. He must have eat something that disagreed with his stomach, most likely food poison from the Taco-Bell they stopped at for a midnight snack. He knew he should have refused the spicy burrito. But when Duo started to criticism him for being weak…  
  
And as he made it to the toilet the burrito tortured his taste buds for the second time that night. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he fell onto his knees before the bowel getting ready for another bout. Never again was he going to eat anything that took less than fifteen minutes to cook, no matter how much his pride would be wounded.  
  
Heero's neck slowly started to un-tie it self and his body temperature returned to normal. Getting up slowly he leaned over the sink and washed his face gingerly with a damp wash cloth he had used once before. Looking into the mirror he noticed how discolored and sickly he looked. For a second he was tempted to let someone know about his condition but that second was gone. He didn't need to hold the band back, much less him self.  
  
The next concert would put his goal within reach and he wasn't going to let some Mexican food stop him. Opening the small medicine cabinet he took out a couple of Tums and swallowed them before he exited the small bathroom. Following the dim yellow lights in the isle he walked passed his bed and continued on to the living area.  
  
As he neared he found he wasn't the only one up that night. Gazing out a darkened window onto the highway Duo rested his head in his hands. Not wanting to be noticed or to disturb him, he retraced his steps back to the bunks.  
  
"Mr. Sandman hasn't visited you either?" Heero heard from over his shoulder as he almost made it to his bastion. Turning around he shook his head and decided to join him anyway. He needed to get him mind off the pain in his gut.  
  
"What's got you up?" Heero said as he gradually lowered him self onto the recliner facing Duo.   
  
Shrugging he returned to staring out the window, "My mind is running a marathon through my head and I can't get it to stop long enough to sleep. You?" he turned his attention to his companion. "You okay? You don't look so hot…"  
  
"Thanks…" Heero grumbled and leaned back in the chair and looked at the back of his eye lids.  
  
"No I'm serious. You feeling okay?"   
  
Heero shrugged slightly, "It'll pass." Heero heard a shuffle of Duo's feet then an ice cold hand touched his forehead.  
  
"Damn! I take it back, you are hot!"  
  
"I'm fine," Heero opened up his heavy lidded eyes to find Duo's staring back into his. "Really," he found it hard to close them again. They where magnetizing to Duo's and open despite how heavy they were.  
  
"Don't tell me lies, Yuy…" he turned away from him breaking the trance. "I'll wake Milliar-"  
  
"No!" Heero whipped out his hand and grabbed Duo's wrist stopping him from advancing further. "I'm fine. I just ate something bad."  
  
Spinning around Duo looked defiantly at him, "Food poison is serious. We need to get you to a doctor." Heero tightened his grip and stared back icily. "That hurts, Heero. Let me go."  
  
"Don't tell anyone," he growled and pressed his nails against Duo's flesh. "Then I'll let go."  
  
Heero's eyes froze Duo in his tracks. He had never seen anyone's eyes look so dark. He was afraid of him now. The strength behind the small boy seemed limitless. Duo recalled the fight in the alley and how Heero remained unscathed. He had been fighting two armed men who where seasoned for fighting in the darkened streets of the city and Heero was just a young out-cast who played the guitar well. At least that's what he had always assumed till that night. But seeing how unaffected he was at killing another human being scared Duo the most.  
  
"Fine. But if you keel over don't say I didn't warn you…" and as Heero loosened his grip Duo fled from him.  
  
Heero felt like a monster. He had just treated someone who truly was worried about him as if he was threatening his life. Smacking his head against the back of the chair he cursed his self. It seemed old habits never die, just like his nightmares. 


	11. Part Eleven

**All in the Band**

Part 10  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi PG-13

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money! I am a starving artist with no place to call home!

Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It is also going to be explicit, but not in this part. There is plot in this story! And I know you all are getting impatient and are wondering where the yummy lemon is, have patience! I promise you it will come soon. cough

Authors Note: Eh-heh… Sorry so late in getting this one out folks… ; My life has been getting more complicated with every passing day. I make time for what I can and unfortunately writing a 'silly' fan-fic isn't one of my top priorities. I feel so baad! You all have been so supportive and patient with me! I promise you all that I will finish this before I die! ;;; So please keep Reading, Replying and most importantly ENJOYING each new part I dish out slowly but surely.

* * *

"It eats me up inside to hear you say things like that Quat. You are not the weakest link in the band," Duo shook his head even though Quatre couldn't see him through the cell phone.

"I play a keyboard, I can't write anymore and I sing back-up. All of which can be easily done by someone else."

"Yeah and someone can replace me too. All I do is sing," again responding back with visual gestures made in vain. "You need to stop bashing your self so much."

"And I'm annoying you all with my depression," Quatre sniffled back previously shed tears.

"You are not annoying us. We are though a bit confused as to why you would be depressed but we are here for you one hundred percent, babe."

"I know. I just…" He trailed off and only a TV was heard playing in the background close by.

"Duo, we need you on set now," a production assistant informed Duo as he rushed passed him with three Styrofoam cups of coffee in both his hands.

"I need to go Quatre, I'll call you back when I'm done with the shoot," and he hung up the phone not wanting to wait for him to respond. Duo knew he would start pining about something and he wouldn't be able to get back in time.  
Quatre's condition seemed to be steadily deteriorating. Milliardo called for an emergency meeting the previous night brining his heath to their attention. After consulting with a therapist they knew the only medicine that would help him is a little R and R. They where all going to finish making their music video while in Nashville and then send him off on the next flight back home.

Everyone was worried what effect this would have on Trowa but as always any emotion was completely oblivious to them. He went about his day like routine, no hint of any disappointment or regret.

"Now in this shot, Duo I need you to look through this pane of glass as if you where looking out into a treacherous storm," the second assistant director informed him as he neared the set. Even before he stopped walking the make-up artist was already powdering down his face and putting on touch ups to his eyes. "I need you to look worried, yet strong knowing you will prevail this like any other time."

"Gottcha Chief," Duo nodded even though it didn't make much sense to him. How could you be worried but confident at the same time? He brushed the debate out of his head and walked onto his spot.

The crew took to their places and when all seemed ready the assistant director called the cues. "Roll rain," a hose from above Duo pored over the pane of glass, "Roll audio," the recording of the song played through the speakers, "Roll camera, and Action!"

"You are thinking I'm crazy… But your blushing of luust," Duo looked out the window to the left of the camera to an imaginary point off set. "I've heard a lot of nice things… but tell me which ones I'm to truust." Duo's eyes searched into the darkness through the water streaming down the window as if looking for an answer.

"You know the walls are made of glass," and at the director's command artificial lightning flashed and Duo spotted Heero standing in the distance. His heart stopped and time stood still for an instant. He watched as in slow motion the water streamed down around Heero framing him behind thin bars of water.

"-And they have been known to crack.. But until then. You keep pushing my way… I keep pushing your way…" For almost a year now he had been living in close quarters with the one person he pinned for the most. And for over a year now he had been forcing him self to completely repress any kind of strong emotion towards another man.

"If only love, could find us all… If only hearts didn't have to fall." No matter how many times he convinced his heart that it was broken forever and would never love again it would always start fluttering when ever Heero was near. "We can't mislead, to make things right. So instead, we'll sleep aalone toonight."

Duo's heart felt like it had melted in that instant and leaked through as tears down his cheeks. He turned away from the camera away from Heero and stared at the concrete studio floor. "Well if you wanna take a chance, to make things right… you better have a reason-to-be-looved." His head whipped back to the barrier of glass and stared unwaveringly at where he saw Heero standing before, "You know we all want something more… than it is we're fighting… foor."

The glass shattered as the vices holding it tightened and pushed closer together by two production assistance. The water flowed down freely in front of Duo and he walked forward slightly hesitating at first to go through, then took a step forward.

"Well if only love… Could find us all…" he sung slowly standing in the down poor of water that was washing over his body. His white half buttoned shirt pressed heavily against his skin revealing his smooth hard body. His hair was plastered against his face and fell down his bare neck in streaks. "And if somehow fate, where in my hands… It wouldn't be enough, to understand… Why we feel lost, in a world so small… If only love, could find us all…"

"Cut!" The director yelled out loud ecstatically and the hose cut off. "That was perfect, Duo!" An assistant rushed over with a towel to try him off with. "We're a little behind schedule so I want to jump to the next shot a day early."

The director talked on but Duo wasn't paying any attention. His heart was still pounding in his chest and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His mind raced as he realized he couldn't hide his passion for Heero any longer. Pushing the assistant out of his way he started in Heero's previous location. But he was gone.

Turning to the closest person to him he asked if they had seen him. But to Duo's dismay they hadn't. "Heero?" He called out but to no avail.

The next thing he knew he was being rushed over to the other set made up on the sound stage. Everyone swarmed him; the second director informing him on how he was to feel, the PA was using a hair dryer on his damp hair, the make-up artist was adding more make-up to his already plastered face, and the costume artist was ripping off his shirt about ready to replace it with a new one.

"Enough! Enough!" Duo stormed past everyone to the director. "You said four shots today. We've done four shots. Now I've got more work to do today then this music video. Now it isn't my fault that you are behind and need to work some overtime. But I can't!"

"Look, it's a quick shot it will only take another fifteen minutes of your time. I promise." The director tried to sway him as he put his hands on Duo's shoulder. "I know you're tired, we're all tired. But let's just get this done as quickly as possible so you can be out of here."

"All right… Then you're going to have to explain to the poor blind def children why I can't come serve them dinner tonight…" Duo muttered a false line to pull on the directors heart strings.

"That's fine. I'll just give them the first screening to my next movie."

Duo chuckled under his breath, "At least your not with out humor."

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out tonight, Duo." Trowa said as he washed down another shot of whiskey at the dim bar. After two hours of shooting for what the director had promised was going to only be fifteen minutes Duo lost the nerve to confront Heero. The only thing Duo wanted to confront was Jack Daniels or Captain Morgan. Luckily for him so did Trowa.

Trowa was nearly about to shot him self after dealing with Quatre's self deprivation of happiness. No matter how well things went Quatre just kept getting worse and worse. He just seemed to be doing it to him self for some reason or another. Whether it be for attention or lack of entertainment Quatre denied any of it. When they confronted him about that idea he locked him self in the bathroom of the tour bus for nearly two days.

"Che… I think we both need this," he grabbed his bottle and fill his glass to the rim. "The next time I do any kind of film shoot it had better be a porno. 'Cause I'd rather be a sex doll then a Barbie doll. At least sex dolls get some respect!"

Trowa started to laugh uncontrollably on his bar stool. "I can see you as a Barbie doll. Just wait… That will be the next thing Milliardo merchandises us as!" He started giggling hysterically. "You'd come with a pink brush with your microphone!"

"Hey!" Duo pushed his shoulder playfully. "It takes more than just a brush to manage my gorgeous locks, thank you! You would have to come with some super glue!"

Trowa looked at his long bangs and smiled. "What would Wufei come with-"

"Karate-Chop-Action!" Duo simulated as he scrunched his face to look like he ate something sour and started to chop the wooden bar.

"Yeah well, Quatre would come with a razor blade…" His laughing quieted to nearly a huff.

"And Heero would come with a knife…" He grabbed the shot glass with out spilling it and swallowed it down hard. "I'm not drunk yet," he again filled the glass dangerously spilling it over the rim.

"You know what I don't get?" Duo said out of the blue.

"Action?" Trowa lifted an eye brow at him from behind his glass.

"Yeah…-No. But yeah, I don't get that either," Duo picked up the shot glass staggering just a little but he managed not to spill a drop. "I don't get why Heero sticks around with Relena-kins."

Trowa said nothing. Just took another swig of his drink. He knew this was going to be a long rant of Duo's that would go on and on with or with out any input from Trowa. So instead he just sat there and half listened. Too many things that were more of a burden was being carried on his shoulder. If only Quatre needed just some rest and relaxation. But it was more than that. He needed rehabilitation.

Quatre had been doing some suspicious things as of late. Meeting with strange people, spending lots of money, loosing a lot of weight. Trowa knew he had to be on something. Most likely coke. But he didn't want to hurt his love any more than he already was. He didn't want to rat him out but he also didn't know how to bring up his concern to him as well.

He didn't want Quatre out of his site. Trowa didn't trust him at all. If Quatre went back home he would probably get his hands into more trouble or much worse kill him self by accident or on purpose. But Trowa knew that he couldn't just go with him either. With two members of the band gone there would be no point in continuing the tour.

The tour that they had spent so many nights practicing for, so long trying to attain, so long had they dreamt of it in their waking and sleeping dreams. He couldn't just break Duo's heart like that. It was Duo who wanted this the most. If not for him self but for Solo.

"Hey! You're not even listening to me. Hello? Trowa!" Duo slapped him on the back of his head sending him flying face forward near missing his glass.

"What Duo?" he turned to see Duo's face white as a ghost staring into the dark corner to Trowa's left. Trowa turned quickly to see what would cause such an effect on Duo only to regret that he had.

There in the dark corner was an unmistakable pair of light blue eyes and blonde hair kissing an unknown red-head feverously. "Quatre…?" Trowa stuttered. His hands began to tremble as they held the half empty glass of alcohol. "Quatre…" His voice trembled now with a little touch of angst at the base of his throat. Trowa's jaw clenched as his artery in his neck bulged with his pulse.

"Calm down man…" Duo knew telling him that was no good. He was nearly telling his own self so after the fight cooled down he could at least remind them that he tried to stop it.

Trowa jumped off the stool and traversed the bar room at an impressive rate. Duo even questioned whether Trowa had special powers or not. But that question was replaced with whether or not he should jump in and help or just let them be. He decided watching from a safe distance would be the best solution just in case something dirty started to happen.

"How could you!" Trowa managed to say between his grinding teeth. "How could you be so selfish you bastard!" He slammed his fist down into the table and startled both Quatre and his date.

"Trowa!" Quatre tried to turn it on him, "When you left with Duo I thought you two where messing around behind by back! If you weren't so damn quiet all the time and talk to me I wouldn't have had to do this!"

"Had to do this! Had to do this! Like hell you had to do this!" "I'm going to go now…" The woman said quietly as she grabbed for her purse and fled away from the scene.

"I'm under a lot of stress, Trowa. And I don't feel as if you are there for me anymore. You always leave me alone by my self. I don't feel as if you love me anymore!" Tears streamed down Quatre's face highlighting the remains of his affair's lipstick on his cheeks.

"You don't know how much you hurt me Quatre." Trowa quieted down to his normal monotonous voice. Not even looking at Quatre he stared down as he rested his weight on the table with both arms. "I see you torture your self for what ever game you are playing. I know what you do in the bathroom. I see you rubbing your nose all the time, sniffling when you don't have a cold. I can't stand to see you in this state. That's why I have to leave you all the time. It hurts so damn much to be with you!" His knuckles turned white as two drops of tears fell onto them.

"Can't you tell that you're not just hurting your self but me and everyone else." He looked Quatre in the eyes, "I can't be with you anymore. I can't be abused like this any more Quatre. I love you, I truly do. But I don't deserve this." And with that he fled from the bar as quickly as before. Leaving behind a shattered and shocked Quatre sitting alone in the corner with everyone's eyes staring him down.


	12. Part Twelve

**All in the Band  
**Part 12  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi  
PG-13 

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money! The song that is quoted is "Unstoppable" by The Calling. Yes I do quote them a lot in this fic but I can't help that all of their songs fit perfectly into this story!

Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. And I know you all are getting impatient and are wondering where the yummy lemon is but I'm not sure if I'm going to put it in here or not. I think you guys have a good enough imagination and have read enough fics to fill in between the lines. There's nothing I can right here in a sex scene that you haven't read before. Now unless there comes a point in time in the story where it is necessary to be explicit I won't hesitate. But I'm not sure now if there will come a time. Sorry! -.-;

Authors Note: Wow! Record time or what everyone! I guess having my own place and a perfect relationship has really paid off! I've got my muse back! Woot! Thanks to all those who've stayed with me thus far! It really helps motivate me hearing from you all! So please Read, Reply, and ENJOY!

* * *

Unlocking the hotel room door with the key card he stole from Milliardo's pockets, Duo found him self staring at a display of passion on the bed. Wufei was straddled by a naked woman whom Duo guessed was his mysterious lover-friend, Sally Po. 

At first they didn't even notice, but Duo just had to have a tickle at the back of this throat that he had to relieve. "Duo!" Wufei nearly knocked Sally off the bed as he pulled the sheets over his exposed body. "What the fuck!"

"Heh… Sorry!" He covered up his eyes with his fingers not wanting to see Wufei's chang.

"Oh thanks, Wufei…" Sally scoffed as she glared at him. "Don't worry. I don't mind if I'm caught naked. But heaven help us if your dear beloved privates are exposed for all their glory!"

Duo, not knowing that it was their routine to fight, thought he had created a rift between another couple. "Didn't mean to cause a scene. Just wanted to know if Wufei wanted to join me to pick up our proofs for the next album."

"Why couldn't you fucking knock!"

"Don't worry Duo. I don't mind. I was getting bored anyway…" She faked a yawn. "You can open your eyes now. I'm dressed and Wufei can try to be a man."

"Woman!" Wufei yelled at the insult. "Bored where you? You didn't sound like it!"

And Duo took that as his cue. As he shut the door behind him he distinctly heard someone being slammed on the bed with some amount of force. "I hope he's not beating her." To make sure there weren't any screams of help he stuck around with his ear stuck to the door. The only sounds he heard coming from behind the door didn't sound as if she was held against her will. It sounded the complete opposite.

"You dog…" he said under his breath as he neared the next target. This time though, just in case there was something going on that he didn't want to interrupt, he knocked. There wasn't much of a chance that he could be disturbing Trowa though. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he left the bar and took a cab home. The only time he ever came out of his room was when they had their photo shoot the day before.

Duo hopped that he could coerce him into coming out for some fresh air with him. But there was no answer at the door. "Trowa? It's Duo." He knocked then pressed his ear to the door like before, listening for any kind of raunchy sounds. "I'm coming in."

Opening the door he found Trowa in a sad state. Sitting on the bed flipping the channel's with the remote not even paying attention to the TV Trowa stared off into the distance blankly through his dangling long bangs.

"Hey, Trowa?" Duo said as he approached.

He turned to Duo, a look of shock was the only reaction that read in his face but was quickly replaced by the stone emotionless expression he had come to wear recently. But his eyes told a different story; they were blood shot, swollen and his pupils dilated. It looked as if he had been crying for days.

Sitting on the bed besides him Duo ran his fingers through Trowa's disheveled hair. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to pick up our pictures from the shoot yesterday."

"No thank you, Duo. I just want to be alone," and he turned back to the TV letting out a soft sigh.

"Hey, I know it's rough and you feel like crap, like you've been betrayed, run over a million times and fed to the dogs," Trowa glanced at him sideways. "But you need to get over it. If you just keep soaking in your misery you'll drown."

"I don't need advice right now, Duo. Especially from you."

"Me?" Duo surprised and gave a hurtful look questioningly.

"How long did it take you to get over Solo? A day, a month, a year, a decade?" Trowa shook his head. "No. You still aren't over him. You obviously don't know how to heal these kinds of wounds. Just leave…"

"Well…" Duo was taken aback by the insult and didn't know how to reply. "I guess I'm not needed then. Take care…" With a quick look back as he reached the door he said his good byes and closed the door behind himself.

After finding Trowa in that state he only could guess what state Quatre was in. If things had been different he would go and comfort him but after a betrayal like that Duo had to fight the urge to punch him in the face. There was only one person left to go with him.

Once the band started to tear at the seams Milliardo required them all to have separate rooms. Duo hadn't spoken to Heero in a couple of weeks. And after the episode during the music video Duo didn't know how he himself would act towards Heero. His feelings for him had been so contradictory.

On one hand he knew that Heero was just using the band for fortune. For what reasons, that he didn't know. But he did know that he wasn't doing it for the art or the fans. He also knew that he was hiding something dark about his past. How a man could kill another with out any repercussions was completely unknown to him.

But the fact that Heero was an enigma to Duo was the attraction.

As Duo started to open the door he heard his voice inside. 'Again I interrupt something…' But as he was about to close the door he realized he was signing along while he struck his guitar silently.

"Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine. I'll try not to make you cry," it seemed as if Heero knew he was standing there hiding behind the door. "And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand. Then you'd understand me."

He struck at the cords with more emotion then he had ever before. Even though it was silent with out the amp attached it somehow felt more powerful, "Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love. And you became my favorite drug."

His voice rasped almost like a whisper, "So let me take you right now and swallow you down, I need you inside."

Duo's heart pounded. He knew he was speaking to him. He knew those words where meant for him. He wanted nothing more to bust through the room and wrap his arms around Heero's body but he couldn't move. He was frozen there, listening to every note, to every word, that filtered through the partially opened door.

"If we had this night together. If we had a moment to ourselves. If we had this night together, then we'd be un-" The music abruptly stopped and before Duo could respond the door flung open. Standing face to face with him was his object of affection.

"You're very resourceful," Heero said simply.

"I-Well-the-door-The pictures-I mean-I wanted to-Did you write that?" Duo fumbled with his words as he tried to find what to say. He made a mental note to smack himself for his idiocy later.

Heero narrowed his eyes curiously, "You first. How did you get in?"

"That's easy! I snatched the spare key from Milliardo when he wasn't looking." Duo was ready to flash it before him but as soon as he started to raise his hand with it Heero had swiped it from him.

"Get in," Heero demanded as he turned away and walked further inside.

"Sure…" Now unsure of if he wanted to be alone with him or not. Flashes of the alleyway and the slaughtered men flickered into his mind. But the dim lighting highlighting Heero's figure made him deadly attractive.

"Yes."

Duo just stood there. "Yes what?"

"To your question." Heero said as he started to put his guitar back into it's case.

For a second Duo thought he was a mind reader and had already known why he was stopping by but then he remembered his stuttered sentence. "You did? Wow! I didn't know you where a writer. I wouldn't have guessed."

Heero shrugged as he sat on the bed. Looking up at Duo his normally hardened eyes seemed to soften. "I can't keep things buried anymore. I need to confess something to you."

Holding his breath Duo waited for anything. What would he have to confess and why did it concern him. Why after the whole year was he finally spilling the beans? What had changed? Questions pranced around Duo's mind nearly blocking out Heero's voice.

"I don't know how to say this the right way. I've never been in this kind of situation before, Duo." Heero looked away, his strength wavering slightly, not sure if he should really continue. But the words where already snowballing out of his mouth and it was too late to stop.

"I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you. You're brilliant eyes glowing with joy subduing the sorrow. You're eyes are the windows to your soul and I read you like a book. Your story is sad but yet you walk around with a smile. And it's not only on your face but in the way you walk, the way you laugh, how you sleep, your smile is you. It pulls at my heart to think of you in pain. The world needs your smile, Duo. I need your smile. I need you."

Heero looked past Duo back into time, "I've lead a dark life. I put it behind me but I'm still tainted by it. I hoped to learn from you. To learn how to live everyday to the fullest. But I can't. I can't learn from you." His eyes returned to the present as he reached for Duo's hand. "I need to be with you. I can't stand not being apart from you.

"I can tell that the band is going down hill and this won't last much longer. That's why I wanted to tell you now. I want to stay with you. No matter what happens to the band." Heero let a smile crease his face. "I know this is sudden and I sound a little obsessed and I guess I am really but-"

Heero didn't need to explain him self. Duo had heard as much as he could take. Tears flooded down his cheeks and he fell onto Heero into a deep embrace. "Shut up, Heero. You really shouldn't talk…"


	13. Part Thirteen

**All in the Band**

Part 13  
Amataru Arcus  
1x2 3x4 Rx1 5xS  
Yaoi  
PG-13

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I am lazy and have taken someone else's creation and have formed my own story around them. Don't sue me, I have no money!

Warnings: It is yaoi, gay, slash, what ever you want to call it. It gets dark and angst-ey. I'm really sorry for those who were waiting for the yummy lemon but it just didn't fit into the plot of the story so I cut it out… I told you from the beginning it had a plot and the plot came first…

Authors Note: What? This is the last one? Did I actually finish it! Hazah! My final fanfic has finally been laid to rest - I mean completed. This went on longer than expected and is has been the longest fanfic I have written to date (and hopefully ever). If you would like to continue reading my original stuff and keep track of my goings on, please head over to the a href"http/ Studios /a main site! Read, Reply, and ENJOY!

* * *

The rain patted on the window ledge in a slow mellow rhythm mimicking the mood inside the conference room. The fate of Wing was on trial after their debut tour ended abruptly. Milliardo questioned each boy individually for their input as to which direction they wanted to head, if any direction at all. 

It was no question that the band was starting to fall apart. They had to constantly delay appearances and on a couple of occasions they actually canceled some shows. Sales radically dropped and all but a handful of sponsors pulled their money. The atmosphere when the band members were together, which was rare, was very cold and awkward.

Quatre and Trowa were still not talking to each other and being in the same room seemed to bring the worst out in both. Several times Milliardo just threw his hands in the air and sent them away to cool off. Duo had tried to fix the ties between the two at least bring them back to being friends but Trowa was too victimized by Quatre to forgive him. Quatre at first wanted to patch things up but each time Trowa threw such harmful names at him that he finally gave up.

Duo and Heero had spent one night in each others arms that left the two still pondering what went wrong. When the two woke up Duo was in tears and Heero was lost in his own mind. Duo had flashbacks of the time with Solo and was fearful of loosing Heero in the same way. With Duo acting melancholy towards the whole situation Heero figured he pushed him self on him against his will and the two never spoke of the night again.

Wufei was stuck in the middle of it all and was never present for anything the band did. He had the 'I'm better than you' attitude anytime he did show up and everyone was spiteful of him for that fact. Most of his time was spent with Sally wandering around or sitting in his room working on pieces for his on work.

"What happened guys?" Milliardo said as the conference room door shut as the last person entered. "You all wanted this so much."

The room was silent minus the gloomy weather outside. Not even Duo could come up with a smug remark and was too afraid to.

Milliardo started to hand out large packets of paper and threw one in front of each member. "These are the contracts that you all signed. In it states the band will not disband unless each of the parties present when the band was signed agrees to the disbanding. I need approval from each of you, including my self, in order to go through with this," he placed a piece of paper in the middle of the table labeled 'Agreement of Breaking Contract'. "If you all sign this there will be no going back and no monetary obligation to pay back any loans that the band has taken out."

He sighed deeply then sat in the large leather office chair at the head of the table, "Continuing this band at the state it is in right now will only bring on more debt then profits. I'm not going to boggle you down with financials but I want you all to know that if you don't break up now then you must do a complete one-eighty to turn profits around. If you don't disband now and nothing changes then you will be obligated to pay off a percentage of reparations."

Milliardo folded his hands and sat back in his chair eyeing each individual. Everyone's eyes were on the paper in the center of the table. Standing up Milliardo made his way to the exit. "If you don't have any further questions about the situation I will be waiting outside in the waiting room while you all discuss the matter. I will give you a half an hour at most." He waited a couple of beats before taking his leave.

The room was even more silent then it was when Milliardo started the conversation. Even the rain had ceased to fall in hopes of hearing what their decisions would be.

"I can't take any more of this," Duo said at last and stood up. "This is ridicules! If Solo were here…" his sentence trailed off as he started to pace around the table.

"Well he's not here, Duo. You need to get a grip on reality. Forget what Solo wanted. The fact is it doesn't matter now - or ever - about what that twat wanted!" Wufei shouted as Duo paced behind him.

"Twat? You fucking-pussy-cunt-sucker!" Duo spun on his heals and faced Wufei. "If you would actually act like a member of this band then we could have solved some of our problems together!"

Wufei stood up to the challenge and stepped inches from his face, "All of _our_ problems are personal relationship problems! If Trowa's coked up boyfriend weren't such a selfish bitch there wouldn't have been a rift between the two! And if you and Heero would come to grips with each of your wet dreams you wouldn't be so uncomfortable all the time!"

"That's unfair, Wufei!" Trowa stood up as well and shouted across the table slamming his fists into the hard wood table. "Quatre has recovered from his addiction and has said he was sorry about the damage he's done! Just because we aren't the best of friends anymore doesn't make you stop coming to our rehearsals."

"That's enough!" Heero said from his sitting position hands folded tightly against his chest not looking at anyone. "This discussion is about what to do now about the band. Not what we should have done. Stick with the here and now."

"Oh Mr. Replacement wants a word in does he?" Wufei scoffed. "Mr. High and Mighty. If you want the honest truth I think it's been your fault. Everything started to fall to pieces once you joined."

"That's not true!" Quatre shouted back pointing at Wufei. "We were in bad shape _before_ he came into the picture. He was one of the solutions to our main problem."

"What problem? The one where even the leader knew how fucked we were and abandoned us?"

"He didn't abandon us, fucker!" Duo shoved Wufei's shoulder back.

Wufei pushed Duo even harder. "Don't touch me faggot!"

As the heavens fell from the sky all hell broke loose. Flashes of rage shook the windows and made the hair on the back of their necks raise. In the flurry of flesh and fabric no one could tell who struck first but everyone was sure that both Duo and Wufei were going at it with no holds bar.

Before Trowa and Heero made it to the brawl to separate it they had already done enough damage to drench both in blood. Duo's nose was running down his face and into his mouth and there was a large cut below Wufei's left eye were the flesh broke. His eye was already starting to swell and Duo's nose was out of place.

Not even when Heero and Trowa had a firm grip on the two did they finally stop flailing their fists in the air. Duo had successfully knocked the wind out of Trowa's gut with his elbow and Wufei whacked Heero's chin with the back of his skull leaving behind a large gash.

Holding Wufei with Heero's arms wrapped under his armpits and holding the back of his head he lead him back to his chair. "That's enough you two." Duo had walked willingly back to his own chair and tilted his head upward to stop the flow of blood. "I think this proves that we can't settle our differences. We need to make a decision now."

Quatre bit his lip and nodded. Taking the initiative he reached for the piece of paper and signed his name on the first line. "I can't do this anymore. I can't handle the pressure of being successful with everything I do. I'm sorry everyone…" Tears started to weld up in his eyes and his hand started to tremble as he let go of the pen.

"I don't want fame anymore. I just want to have a normal argument with my loved one without everyone knowing all about it in the magazines," Taking the paper from Quatre Trowa signed his name and held Quatre's hand when he was done.

With out saying anything else Heero wrote his name down next and folded his arms and looked at the two bloody unsigned members.

Grunting Wufei wiped his blood covered hand and then took the paper from Heero. "There's no sense continuing this madness," he said as he dotted his 'I'.

Everyone stared at Duo.

All that Duo ever wanted was seconds away from being destroyed. His band was going to be destroyed by once piece of paper. If he doesn't sign he thought to himself, then nothing would change. He would still have his band. But it wasn't Duo's band. It wasn't Duo's dream. Everything belonged to Solo. It was all bequeathed to Duo after that fated accident.

Duo couldn't remember what he joined up for in the first place. It was never in any of his desires to be in a band. He just wanted to be off the streets and with a family. Solo was the first to offer a solution to this. Unfortunately it seemed it was only a temporary fix. His family was in shambles and even the trouble of the street still found him here.

He didn't know where else to turn though. Once the band wasn't tied to each other anymore everyone would disappear and leave him. Duo didn't save up enough money to live off of for the rest of his life and he certainly didn't have any skills to back him up after the money dried up.

Either way he couldn't keep this up any longer. They needed to get away before things got worse. Without thinking any more about the issue Duo closed his eyes as he wrote down his signature and sealed their fate.

* * *

Milliardo shook each of the former Wing band members as they filed out of the conference room, a little more hesitantly for Duo and Wufei's hand. Everything went smoothly after they had gotten everything off their chests just an hour ago. Weights seemed to be lifted off their shoulders once Milliardo passed out a copy of the signed parchment making it feel official.

Trowa asked if Quatre wanted to go out to the local restaurant and talk things through. Quatre flung his hands around his neck and kissed his check then quickly backed away and blushed offering his apology. Trowa laughed and took his hand in his and kissed it. Leading him towards the elevator Duo and Wufei watched and smiled at them.

"Glad that issue is over…" Duo wiped his brow and sighed. Wufei grinned and nodded. Saying nothing more he walked up towards the second elevator and pushed the down button. As the door opened he turned around and waved slightly at Duo.

Duo wiped his nose again, it still didn't seem to have clotted. "Let me take a look at that," Heero said and tipped his head back with his finger on his chin. "I think it's broken, Duo."

"Yeah, that's what it feels like…" He shrugged and smiled a crocked smile. "Bet I sound like a chipmunk too."

"Not really," Heero looked around the hall for something. "Let's get you cleaned up then head to the hospital."

"I can take it from here. You did enough already." Duo quickly added as Heero's face turned down, "In a good way!"

"I don't care," Heero grabbed his wrist lightly and lead him down the hall following the men's room sign.

Entering the bathroom Heero started to run the water on a wad of toilet paper. "What do you plan on doing now, Heero?" Duo said under the wet swab. "'Cause I don't know what to do now. I'm not sure what there is out there besides music and stealing."

Heero's attention was momentarily stolen by a quick clanging sound from a stool near the corner of the room. "I'm not sure either…"

"That's good to hear," A cold effeminate voice said from the direction of the previous stool in question.

Turning around sharply Heero tapped his toe hard on the tile and the hidden knife flew out of it's hiding spot and into his hand. "Simone."

She kicked the door open and revealed the gun in her hand complete with silencer. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time you know."

"I'm sure you have," he edged slowly to the right getting in front of Duo protectively. "It's not your taste to kill in front of a witness."

She laughed menacingly brushing her slick black bangs behind her ear. "You are mistaken. There are no witnesses. I've got a hit on both of you conveniently."

"What's going on?" Duo's voice trembled in his throat. "What do you mean a hit?" He looked at the back of Heero's head then back to Simone looking for an answer.

"You know I don't usually spare time to explain things to my prey but - you're cute you know. I see why Heero came to you."

"Came to me?"

"Aww… Does he really not know what you were before you met? I was hoping for this," she tilted her head to the side and chuckled. "I get to ruin your 'hero' persona."

"I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean to get you involved…" While she was momentarily distracted by her own amusement Heero spun around on his one heal and used his other leg to nock Duo flat on his back. Using the momentum Heero sliced the air with his knife then the neck of Simone. Dropping the gun she shakingly fingered around the hilt of the blade.

"Damn you…" she sputtered out the words and blood. Her knees went limp as she hit the floor. She started to reach for her gun but wasn't quick enough. Heero held it above her with confidence.

"I told you all that I was out of the game. I've got my payment for 'Hecktor' and he will be severely disappointed if he waited all this time only not to get it." With out looking back at Duo he spoke, "Close your eyes, Duo. Don't open them till I tell you."

Duo did as he was instructed. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could and felt the nausea in his stomach grow. Just knowing what was going to happened filled his mind with enough imagination to turn his stomach. He fought back the rising in his throat as best he could.

"You can open your eyes now, Duo." Heero spoke gently.

Opening his eyes he found the body was no were in sight. How long did he have his eyes closed he wondered. He didn't think he passed out but he very well could have. "Where-Where did she go?"

"I took care of her. It's best if you don't ask questions about it." Heero offered out his hand to help Duo up but he refused.

"I want answers," Duo demanded as he got up quicker than his stomach liked. "What the fuck happened!"

Heero sighed deeply and looked away. "That was a hit man. Someone put out a hit on both of us," he turned back to Duo and stared him deeply into his eyes. "I'd bet it was the same person who put out a hit on Solo."

"Solo? There was a hit on Solo? Who put the hit on Solo!" Duo started trembling again as he lost his temporary strength in his legs and nearly fell. Supported by the nearby sink he pushed Heero's hands away again denying help.

"I don't know. You need to listen to me. Let me finish before you give me what I deserve. And I deserve all that I have coming to me." Duo eyed him questioning but nodded his head. "I was a hit-man like Simone. We both worked for the same network but we never worked together.

"It was very rare that other members knew what the other was doing. I'm assuming for my hit they told her what I was assigned before I quit. I was to hunt down and murder Solo."

I felt like all the air was sucked from Duo's body following that sentence. His eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief. How could his former love been killed by his current love? This was absurd. Duo reasoned that after Wufei knocked him in the nose it knocked him out and this was all one big dream.

"Duo, listen to me. Someone put out a hit him because he got to close to you. That's why I was hunted down too. I knew that would happen to me if I got close to you as well. I didn't kill Solo. I saw how much love was between you two and I couldn't face taking that away from either of you. You two didn't deserve it.

"Many people deserved what came to them. I'm not one to judge who deserves death but those who paid that much to get rid of one person had to be worth it. After two weeks of research I realized he wasn't. I refused to do it and gave the money back to the middle man. Then I gave my notice.

"They had an estimate on how much money they would make out of me on my life time. I had to pay them back for the difference of what I already made them and what I was going to make them. The only way to make that much money in that short of time was to become famous. It was the first answer that came to mind. Another hit-man killed Solo in my stead so I knew there was a place with Wing.

"I took that opportunity and joined. I walked a thin line between getting close to you and not. I strayed a couple of times and I don't regret any of it. I only regret I have to leave you now." Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo on his tear stained lips. "I'm sorry…"

"Heero…" Duo whispered as he opened his eyes after Heero left his lips. He didn't know what else to say. He loved him so much. Always wondered why he was pushed away so many times. Even though he was furious that Heero came that close to killing a loved one he still didn't do it. Duo couldn't deny his love for this murderer in front of him. "Don't leave me."

Tears fell from Heero's cobalt eyes. A life times worth of tears were shed in one night. He grabbed his love in his hands and cried fiercely on his shoulder. "I can't be with you Duo. I need to keep you safe. I'll take the fall for this murder. I'll put the blame on my self so you can escape from it. I make it my life goal to find out who did this to you. Who did this to us. I'll give them what they deserve. I'll take away those they love-"

"No, Heero! You've gone so long with out staining your hands with blood-"

"It's all I have. I have to face the music. If I give in now I'll be put away from life and the person will go free to torture you forever never letting you live in happiness. I'll give my life for your happiness, no one deserves it more than you. I'm sorry. I love you so much…" Kissing Duo one final time Heero knocked him out with his fist and disappeared forever.

* * *

Duo awoke several hours later in the hospital surrounded by his friends and police. He said he couldn't remember anything that happened. The reporters assumed Heero went nuts and tried to kill Duo in the bathroom but there was a witness and took care of her, got scared and ran away. 

None of it made any sense at all but no one pressed the issue further with Duo. He was already shaken up enough for a life time.

Years passed and they all stayed good friends. Trowa and Quatre got married and adopted six children into their family living on the hill. Wufei and Sally never got married but they stayed together and acted as if they were. Milliardo produced several more records with different bands but none were as successful as Wing and he finally retired.

Duo lived in a large house as a foster parent for wayward children. He never married or had any serious relationships after Heero. He was always afraid of the consequences of what might happen to them if he did. Every year he was given a birthday card from someone referred to as his 'dark angel'.

One year the card didn't come as expected. Instead it was a newspaper clipping of the death of Relena and Hilde in a tragic car accident on the same road Solo was killed. Written in the margin was a single sentence,

_"You are safe now.  
-Your Dark Angel"_


End file.
